Jolene
by Joyful Terrace
Summary: Hasil and Sally Ann just celebrated their 10 year wedding anniversary and renewed their vows and are now expecting their fourth child which is a baby girl named Jolene. This takes place 10 years after Hasil was shot by the FBI officer. I do NOT own the rights of these characters. I'm just a fan. This is my first time submitting fan fiction so bear with me. I hope you enjoy it.


Jolene

(A Sasil Fan fiction Novel)

By

Joyful Terrace

Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day on Shay Mountain. The birds are chirping away and the meat that's been caught on a day's hunt is being smoked away in a smoke house and barbecued. Farrell Wine is also being made by Krake in preparation for the renewal of wedding vows celebration for Hasil Farrell and Sally Ann Lewis-Farrell. It's been 10 years since the couple have been married and they are still going strong in their love for each other despite of all that they have been through over the years with Hasil being shot by the FBI officer, his recovery, and with him and Sally Ann raising their 3 children Nathaniel Christopher Farrell (mainly known as Nathan) 10 years old, Leanne Marie Farrell who is 8 years old, and Jayden Ethan Farrell who is only 1 year and 9 months old (21 months) on Shay Mountain. In their home on Shay Mountain, Hasil and Sally Ann were getting ready for their special day all over again as well as getting their kids ready for it. Their first ceremony would be at a wedding chapel down in town with Butch and Frida being the Maid of Honor and the Best Man again as they were at City Hall 10 years earlier, and the second ceremony would be on the mountain followed by a reception afterwards with plenty of music, dancing, Farrell Wine, and food and drinks.

"Leanne and Nathan come on or we'll be late" yelled Hasil.

"Ok daddy" said Leanne.

Leanne comes running out in a long yellow spaghetti strapped fancy dress with yellow dress socks and white patton leathered dress shoes and wearing her off black curly hair tied in a bun.

Hasil looks as handsome as ever with the same dirty blonde curly hair wearing a crisp white short sleeved shirt, a black kilt, and his black boots.

"Why you look beautiful princess" he said as he gave his daughter a smile.

"Thank ya daddy" said Leanne. "you look nice yourself."

"Thank ya darlin'" said Hasil. "We better hurry up and go or we'll be late to our own wedding ceremony."

Nathan walks out wearing some black dress pants and a white buttoned down shirt and his hair braided in a ponytail.

"You look nice son."

"Thanks daddy."

"Where's yer ma and Jayden?"

"Mama's in the back changing Jayden."

Just then,Jayden comes running into the living room wearing no diaper and just his black vest over his white buttoned down shirt.

"Jayden you get back here" said Sally Ann chasing after him. She sighs and then shakes her head.

"Why's he runnin' round here with no diaper on?" asked Hasil. "And how much longer are you gonna take?"

"He keeps running off all the time." Said Sally Ann. "He won't stay put." She picks him up to take him into the other room.

"I'll only take a minute babe" she said.

"Well we gotta get a move on" said Hasil. "By the way, you look more beautiful than when we married 10 years ago."

"Thank you baby" said Sally Ann.

Jayden started crying when Sally Ann picked him up and took him into the back room to put on his diaper and his pants. Sally Ann was wearing her white sleeveless wedding dress with some white pumps and her hair flat twisted to the side with more hair hanging down in the back. Her hair was also adorned with flowers on the sides of the flat twists. Sally Ann put a diaper on Jayden, put on his black pants, and then put on his black dress shoes and brushed his hair into a ponytail. She then got his diaper bag together adding some diapers, wipes a snack and a sippy cup full of apple juice in there. Sally Ann then comes running out carrying Jayden and the diaper bag. She also carries her purse as well.

"Anybody wanna help me with this diaper bag?" she asked.

"I'll take it" said Hasil. Then he takes the diaper bag off Sally Ann's shoulder.

"Thanks babe. And happy Anniversary" Said Sally Ann.

"Same to you darlin'" said Hasil. Then he gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Ewww. Get a room already" said Leanne.

"Oh hush child" said Sally Ann.

"We should go" said Hasil.

They all head out the door and to the SUV but first, Hasil locks the door and checks it. The family then get into their SUV. Hasil gets into the driver's side, starts the engine, switches gears and then drives off. Butch and Frida were already at the wedding chapel waiting for Hasil, Sally Ann and the kids. The Farrell family were running a bit late for the occasion but they were on their way and Hasil was driving as fast as he could to get there before the minister left. Butch calls Hasil on his phone. The call comes up on Bluetooth and Hasil presses the button to take the call.

"Yeah" said Hasil since he saw that it was Butch calling.

"Where the hell are ya guys? Ya guys were s'posed to be here 10 minutes ago."

"I know. We're behind schedule. Tell the guy we'll be there in 5 or 10 minutes."

"You better be or this guy's gonna walk out."

"We'll be there right now Butch" said Sally Ann

"Alright. Hurry it up though" said Butch.

"Ok" said Hasil.

"Bye" said Butch.

They hang up. Hasil looks for a parking space and parks the SUV around the corner from the wedding chapel. He parks the SUV and turns the engine off.

"Ok we gotta get movin' right now since we're already late. So let's go." Said Hasil.

The family gets out of the SUV. Sally Ann gets Jayden's umbrella stroller out. She unfolds it and takes Jayden out of his toddler car seat. She quickly puts him into his stroller, straps him in and pushes him. All doors were closed and locked and the family rushes to the wedding chapel. They go to the chapel to find Butch standing outside in his black suit and tie and waiting for them.

"Ya guys took long enough" said Butch as he motioned them to get inside. "Come on let's go."

Everyone goes inside of the wedding chapel. Sally Ann meets with Frida and with the ordained minister as well. Frida was wearing a peach colored strapless dress with her peach colored stiletto heels and her hair curled with a rose on the side to adorn it.

"Hey" said Frida giving Sally Ann a hug. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks" said Sally Ann. " So do you."

"Thanks honey. What took y'all so long? The guy was about to walk out."

"It takes time getting 3 kids ready. Especially a toddler who has tantrums."

"I understand. Well we should get started."

They go up to the front . Sally Ann and Hasil meet with the ordained minister. The kids took their seats and they set up the camera on Sally Ann's smart phone to videotape their special moment.

"We stand here today to renew the vows of this lovely couple today Hasil and Sally Ann Lewis- Farrell" said the ordained minister. Then he goes on about how marriage is a big step and has everyone bow their heads and close their eyes while he says a short prayer.

"Amen" says everyone after the minister is done praying.

"You two may join hands."

Hasil and Sally Ann hold hands and gaze into each other's eyes.

"You may recite your vows." Said the minister.

Hasil Starts first. "The first time I saw you in that store 10 years ago, I knew I had to have ya. I was mesmerized by yer eyes, yer face and yer smile. That hair which shined with the brightest light brighter than the stars in the sky. We may have had our ups and downs those times, but we made it through. I loved ya then and I love ya now. I cherished the moment you became my wife 10 years ago and I cherish this moment even more today. You made me a better man over the years and for that I'm forever grateful once again and forever more. I honor and cherish you til death do us part. I love you."

Sally Ann continued to hold Hasil's hand and to gaze into his eyes even though she was shedding tears.

"You may recite your vows as well Sally Ann" said the minister.

"From the moment I met you I never imagined you'd be mine or that I'd marry someone so strong, so caring, so loving, so pure, and innocent."

She continues to shed more tears. Frida gives Sally Ann a tissue from her purse.

"Thanks" said Sally Ann as she takes the tissue and wipes away her tears.

"You always made me feel loved every day and I'm eternally grateful for that. You make me feel like a better woman from the day we met to now and I forever treasure you and I'm blessed and more than honored to have you again as my husband always and forever. I love you."

"You exchanged rings on your wedding day as a symbol of your love and commitment to one another" said the ordained minister. "These rings are a reminder of your vows to each other and your commitment to live in unity, love and happiness. It is now time for you two to reconfirm the meaning of the rings that you wear. Join your left hands together so that Hasil's hand is on top."

Hasil and Sally Ann join their left hands together.

"Now Hasil repeat after me. Sally Ann, I wear this ring you placed on my hand as a symbol of my love and commitment to you always."

"Sally Ann I wear this ring you placed on my hand as a symbol of my love and commitment to you always." Said Hasil.

"Now with your hand on top of his Sally Ann I'd like you to repeat after me. Hasil I wear this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you always."

"Hasil, I wear this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you always" said Sally Ann.

"May you two always continue to love and cherish one another all the days of your life and may you forgive and not hold any grudges towards each other. Always be sure to live each day in love with each other being there to give love and comfort in good times and bad. It is my honor with great pleasure to pronounce you two once again husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Hasil puts his hands on Sally Ann's face, leans in and kisses her. Sally Ann also wraps her arms around Hasil's back while she kissed him back. Everyone claps. After the ceremony at the wedding chapel, Hasil, Sally Ann and the kids go back up the mountain to the other vows renewal ceremony and reception. Butch and Frida also go to be side by side with Hasil and Sally Ann. Things get even better at this ceremony since Sally Ann has two of her best friends by her side. Frida and Shurn. Hasil was also with his best buddies as well. Butch and Phillip. Emile, one of the Elders of the clan directed the ceremony and Hasil and Sally Ann both recited the same vows as well.

"I once again pronounce ya husband and Wife. You may kiss yer bride" said Emile

Hasil kisses Sally Ann again and the whole clan cheers. The reception also begins with music and dancing as well as smoked and barbecued meat with steamed vegetables. Butch and Frida also joined in the celebration eating the food and drinking Farrell wine. Frida avoided drinking the Farrell wine in order to be a designated driver. Hasil and Sally Ann danced allot at their reception and so did the kids. It soon got dark and it was time for Butch and Frida to leave. They said their goodbyes.

"Well it was great spendin' this day with ya honey, but we gotta get goin' now" said Frida. "Butch ain't in no condition to be drivin or nothin.' He's drunk as a skunk."

"It was great havin' you two here" said Sally Ann. They exchange hugs.

"Thanks for bein' a part of our celebration" said Hasil.

"You know the pleasure is all ours Hasil" said Frida. "We're deeply honored to share this day with ya two."

Frida and Hasil exchanged hugs.

"Bye Butch" said Sally Ann as she gave him a pat on the arm.

"He's out of it girl" said Frida.

"Bye buddy" said Hasil. "Take care.

Butch was just sitting in the passenger seat of him and Frida's car and leaning against the window.

"Well bye Y'all" said Frida. "Til next time." Then she gets inside of the car.

"Bye Frida" said Sally Ann.

"Bye Frida" said Hasil.

Frida puts her seat belt on starts the car, switches gears, and then drives off. Later on that night, Hasil, Sally Ann, and the kids came back home. Sally Ann sent the kids to bed since they were sleepy. After changing Jayden's diaper, putting on his pajamas and putting him in his crib, Sally Ann went to her and Hasil's bedroom and closed the door. She was tired a bit and wanted to go to bed but another part of her wanted to have some alone time with her husband since it was their anniversary after all. She found Hasil sitting on his side of the bed where he sleeps.

"You know You get more and more beautiful every day since the day we married 10 years ago." He said.

"Well you get even more handsome since the day we met and up to now" said Sally Ann.

"This anniversary couldn't get any better" said Hasil.

"Not even better than the one where we went on our trip to Chicago 2 years back?" Asked Sally Ann.

"Chicago was great but not really as great as bein' with you today"said Hasil. He curled up his finger motioning for Sally Ann to come to him. "C'mere."

Sally Ann walks towards him. Hasil then gets up from his side of the bed and walks up to Sally Ann. He grabs her by the waist and just holds her.

"I love you my sweet Sally Ann Lewis-Farrell. My beautiful wife."

"I love too Hasil Farrell."

She then puts her hands on his face and kisses him. Then she moves them around his neck. Hasil then moves his hands up Sally Ann's back. He slowly moves from kissing her lips to kissing her neck tenderly. Then he slowly unzips her wedding dress and pulls it off letting it fall to the floor. Sally Ann steps out of her dress and her white pumps. Hasil continues to kiss Sally Ann's neck. Sally Ann then pulls off Hasil's white shirt and unfastens his black kilt. The kilt falls to the floor. Hasil then steps out of his his black boots and continues to kiss and undress Sally Ann. Sally Ann also kisses and rubs Hasil's chest and stomach. They both continue to undress each other until they are completely naked. Hasil then grabs Sally Ann's legs, picks her up and takes her back to their bed. They both show their love throughout the night underneath the covers.

Chapter 2

It's been a month since Hasil and Sally Ann celebrated their 10 year wedding Anniversary by renewing their vows, and allot has gone on since then. Things have went back to normal with Sally Ann and Hasil getting up early taking the kids to school and also taking care of Jayden and doing housework. She also worked a part time job 4 days a week at a pharmacy in Blackburg. Hasil would take Jayden and take care of him while Nathan and Leanne were in school and while Sally Ann was working. Hasil also made furniture for people to get extra money which went really well for him and his family. They both saved up money in their bank account and spent very carefully. They didn't have to use allot for food since they got most of their food off Shay Mountain. Hasil would go and pick up Sally Ann from work with Jayden in the back seat on the days that she works and they would both go and pick up the kids from school afterwards. This time it was Sally Ann's day off and She already took the kids to school. She had Jayden with her and her and Frida went to the mall that day. They went to many different stores such as Spencer's, Layne Bryant, Forever 21, and JC Penny. They then go down to the food court to eat since they all got hungry.

"Where 'd' ya wanna go eat?" asked Frida

"I think I might wanna get subway" said Sally Ann.

"Im in 'd' mood for pizza" said Frida. "I think I'll get SBarro."

They walk down to different food stands to look for options. Sally Ann was pushing Jayden in his umbrella stroller.

"I think I'll get a turkey sub" said Sally. "I'll probably get Jayden a tuna sub or a corn dog for him."

"He ain't gonna eat a whole sub ya know." said Frida. "It's probably better to just get him a corndog. He's only 22 months right?"

"Yeah. I'll just him a corndog and some fries then."

Sally Ann and Frida go and get their food then Sally Ann starts getting nauseous as they pass by Panda Express. She wanted to throw up but just didn't.

"What's wrong Sally Ann?" Asked Frida.

"The smell of Chinese food is starting to get me nauseous." Said Sally Ann. "Ugh."

"That's strange" said Frida. "You usually never complain about that."

"yeah I know. This only happened recently. Plus I've been gettin' allot of headaches lately."

"You might wanna go to the doctor about that. You think you might be pregnant?"

"I don't believe so. "

"Well don't ya use birth control?"

"I've been on the shot for two years and I haven't had a period since."

" That don't mean nothin'. Just because yer on the shot doesn't mean you won't get pregnant. Not all birth control is 100% accurate. I 'spose ya know that."

"yes I know that Frida."

"I think yer pregnant. You better take a pregnancy test. You don't just get nauseous from the smell of Chinese food outta nowhere for no reason. You've been having other symptoms?"

"I've been getting tired alot at work too, but I don't really think much of it since I get tired in the morning from taking the kids to school."

"Yer pregnant. I just know you are."

"I just can't be. I got this shot cuz I don't wanna have any more kids. I got alot goin' on with the ones I already have. I don't need another one to add to the stress."

"Well ya better go and get a pregnancy test then. We can go by the store and get one after we leave."

"Yeah, I guess" sighed Sally Ann.

"Test" said Jayden repeating after Frida.

"Yeah, yer mama's gonna get a test to see if yer gonna be a big brother." Said Frida to Jayden.

"Test" said Jayden once again. Sally Ann pushed Jayden in his stroller and got in line at subway to get herself a sandwich. She waited for a while then bought her food. Afterwards, Frida went and got her food from SBarro. They headed to Hotdog on a Stick to get Jayden a corndog and some fries to eat.

"you want a corndog baby?" asked Sally Ann.

"Corn dog" said Jayden repeatedly.

"Mama's gonna clean your hands first ok?" said Sally Ann.

"Corndog" said Jayden.

She ordered the food and paid for it. Then 5 minutes later, she gets it and her and Frida go and find a table to sit at to eat their food. Sally Ann sanitizes her hands with hand sanitizer before she touches the food. Frida does the same and then bites right into her pepperoni pizza. Sally Ann then takes out some baby wipes from the diaper bag and cleans Jayden's hands. Afterwards, she hands Jayden a corndog. He takes a few bites at a time. Sally Ann supervises Jayden as he eats his corn dog then she takes one half of her turkey sub and takes a bite out of it. She starts to feel nauseous again but this time getting ready to vomit.

"You feelin' ok?" asked Frida.

"Ugh. I think I'm gonna throw up. I'm not feeling good. I can't even eat the rest of this sandwich."

She gets up and runs to the trash can next to the table they're sitting at and vomits.

"I'm gonna go get you some water." Said Frida. Afterwards, Sally Ann sits back down. "You need a breather."

She then pats Sally Ann on the back. Sally Ann catches her breath a bit.

"Now I know fer sure yer pregnant this time. I saw the symptoms so far. You need to sit here and rest a bit ok?" Frida walks off to a food stand to get a cup of water for Sally Ann. Sally Ann wraps up her sandwich and puts it away. She then gives Jayden some French fries one by one at a time. Frida comes back with a cup of water for Sally Ann.

"Here, drink this." Said Frida handing Sally Ann a white paper cup full of water.

"Thanks" said Sally Ann taking the cup out of Frida's hand. She puts the cup of water to her lips and drinks the water.

"You feelin' any better?" Asked Frida concerned.

"yeah, a little" said Sally Ann.

"It's time fer ya to take that pregnancy test honey" said Frida.

"I know" said Sally Ann.

Later on they go to get the pregnancy test and go back to Frida's. Sally Ann walks into the bathroom with the box containing the pregnancy test and closes the door. Jayden runs after her calling for her.

"Mama, mama, mama"

Frida runs after him and picks him up to take him into the living room.

"No no no. Mama has to take her test." Said Frida.

Jayden starts crying.

"I know you want yer mama but she gotta take her test sweetie. Don't cha wanna know if yer gonna be a big brother or not?"

Jayden continues to cry then he screams. Frida starts to play with Jayden to calm him down. Soon Sally Ann comes out the bathroom unhappy with the pregnancy test in her hand.

"What does it say?"Asked Frida.

"Positive" said Sally Ann.

"See? I told ya you were pregnant."

"No need to rub it in Frida." Said Sally Ann. She sighs angrily.

"Well somebody's in a sour mood."

"Of course I'm in a sour mood. The last thing I want right now is another baby."

"Oh stop."

"No seriously"said Sally Ann "I got too much goin' on right now takin' care of my 3 kids and working as well. Me and Hasil agreed that after Jayden was born we were done havin' kids. Hell, we were done after Leanne was born then Jayden came along. Now this one." She shakes her head in utter disbelief. " I should've knew that damn depo shot wasn't gonna work. Shit."

"Stop it already" said Frida. "Yer baby's already in yer belly. Every child's a blessing and you know that. Do ya even know how blessed you are? You have 3 beautiful kids whom I love and have the pleasure of helpin' to raise and one more on the way whom I would love to have that same pleasure in helpin' to raise again. You handled all 3 of those kids really well along with yer husband. I know damn well you and Hasil can handle this one. Yer a good mother. A damn good one if I should say so myself. Y'all did an excellent job raisin them and I know you will with this one."

"Well this is gonna be the last baby I'm havin' in the Farrell family and I mean it this time." Said Sally Ann.

"Well you had better talk it over with yer doctor then" said Frida. "Maybe yer only option is tuh get fixed."

"Now you're talkin'" said Sally Ann. "I know Hasil's not not gonna be too happy to hear this just like he wasn't the first time I came up to the mountain to tell him that I was pregnant with Nathan 10 years ago. He didn't say nothing to me. He was going on and on about the issues he facing with his family and how he was needed there. I will never ever forget those words that came out of his mouth. For the first time I am necessary here."

"Well he came through didn't he?"

"Yeah he did but that's not the point. The point is he won't be happy. I don't know how he's gonna react to the news of this baby."

"Well yer gonna have to tell him some time. He made it clear to ya that he wanted Nathan when ya wanted to get an abortion remember? I'm glad ya didn't go through with it cuz if ya did, ya never would've been at me and Butch's doorstep."

"We never would've been best friends today either" said Sally Ann smiling a bit. She sighs. I know he wouldn't want me to get rid of this baby like our other children just as I don't. I know we'll both come around to accepting this reality. It'll just take a while."

"Yeah it will. It's definitely gonna kick in sooner than ya think when that belly of yers start tuh get bigger." Said Frida. She laughs. Frida then turns to Jayden. "Here's yer mama. And guess what? Yer gonna be a big brother. Ya wanna be a big brother?"

"Broda" said Jayden trying to say the word brother.

"You want a baby brother or sister?" asked Sally Ann.

"Broda"said Jayden. "sisda."

Later that day Sally Ann and Jayden went back home to Shay Mountain before picking up Nathan and Leanne from school. Sally Ann was Anxious to tell Hasil the news. Hasil was in the living room sitting on the couch while Sally Annn and Jayden walked into the house. Jayden runs straight to his dad.

"Hi buddy" said Hasil.

"Daddy" said Jayden running to Hasil. Hasil then picks Jayden up and gives him a couple of kisses on his cheek. He also starts playing with him a bit. Sally Ann walks to him and sits next to him.

"Hey baby" said Sally Ann.

"Hey" said Hasil giving Sally Ann a peck on the lips. "How was your shoppin' trip today?

"It was good. I got some stuff for us from Spencer's."

"Oh yeah? What 'd' ya get?"

"You'll see in a bit, but first, got some news for yuh' ya ain't gonna like too much."

"What's that?"

Sally Ann pauses a bit say

"Well what is it Sally Ann?"

Sally Ann pauses again trying to find the right way to break the news to her husband.

"Tell me" said Hasil.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"You heard me Hasil." Said Sally Ann.

"Pregnant. Again?" He puts his hands on his forehead and shakes his head in disbelief.

"See? I told you you weren't gonna like this news."said Sally Ann.

Hasil pauses in shock and disappointment.

"You could at least say something. I wasn't all that happy either." Said Sally Ann.

"I thought when the doctor gave ya that shot ya weren't gonna get pregnant again" said Hasil.

"Well there was a slight chance then that I could but most likely not. But now it happened unfortunately so we gotta deal with it."

"Yeah, I s'pose. Another Farrell to add to the mix.

"I was really lookin' forward to enjoyin' the family we already have but I guess there were plans for another to add to our family. "

"So was I " said Hasil. "Looks like the mountain had other plans fer us.

We just gotta accept it."

"Well this one is our last one for sure. If I ever do get pregnant again, I don't know what I'll do. I'm gonna talk to my doctor and see what other birth control options I can look into."

"That's a fine idea" said Hasil putting his arms around Sally Ann. They both snuggle up together with Jayden by their side

Chapter 3

It was soon time to pick up Leanne and Nathan from school and Sally Ann was on her way with Jayden to go and do so. She then thought to herself that it would be nice for Hasil to join her since he really didn't have anything to do and she greatly enjoyed the pleasure of her husband's company.

"I'm about to go down and pick up the kids from school and I thought since you're not doin' anything if you'd like to join me maybe." Said Sally Ann.

"You know I would darlin'" said Hasil.

"Good. We can leave right now then" Said Sally Ann. "You wanna get Jayden ready?"

"Sure" said Hasil.

"I already got a sippy cup of water for him and a snack for him in his diaper bag and a few extra diapers and wipes" said Sally Ann.

"Ok" said Hasil. He grabs the diaper bag.

"Come on kiddo" he said as he reached out for Jayden's hand. They all head out the door. Hasil puts Jayden in his car seat and straps him in. Then he goes up front to the passenger seat, closes the door, and puts on his seat belt. Sally Ann gets into the SUV as well and closes the door. She also fastens her seat belt , starts the engine, switches gears and drives off. Almost half way down the mountain, Sally Ann gets nauseous and feels the need to vomit. She pulled over to the side of the road, unbuckled her seat belt, quickly opened the door, and got out to vomit.

"You feelin' ok Sally Ann?" asked Hasil looking concerned.

"Just a bit nauseated." Said Sally Ann.

"Maybe it ain't a good idea fer ya tuh be drivin'."

"Think I'll be fine."

"No I ain't gonna let ya drive if ya ain't feelin' good. Ya need tuh rest."

"Baby I said I'll be fine."

"I said no Sally Ann. I'm tryin' tuh look out fer ya. You got a baby in that belly of yers and I ain't gonna let ya jeopardize you or his health."

"Oh Hasil."

"No come over here. I'm drivin'" Said Hasil as he got out of the SUV. Then he walked over towards Sally Ann. He then puts his hand on Sally Ann's back and leads her to the passenger side of the SUV. He then gets into the driver's side, fastens his seat belt, closes the door, switch gears and pulls off. They make it up to Blackburg Elementary School where Nathan and Leanne are. Hasil goes into the side gate of the school to pick up the kids. He waits as other kids come out to meet their parents and as other parents wait. Suddenly, Leanne shows up with her two curly ponytails wearing her red angry bird t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and white tennis shoes. Then came Nathan with a low curly ponytail wearing a blue polo shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. The kids walk up to their father.

"Hi daddy" said Nathan as he hugged his father.

"hey buddy" said Hasil.

"Hi daddy" Leanne.

"Hey baby girl" said Hasil hugging and kissing her on the cheek.

"Daddy I thought mama was gonna pick us up today" said Leanne.

"She's in the truck right now. She wasn't feeling too well." They head back towards the SUV.

"What's wrong? She has a cold?" Asked Leanne.

"Naw, she was just feelin' a little sick in her stomach that's all"said Hasil.

"Will she be alright?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah, she's fine now. She just needed to rest a bit" said Hasil.

Sally Ann opens the door and gets out to hug the kids.

"Hi mama" said Leanne.

"Hi mama" said Nathan.

"Hi babies" she said to the kids as she hugged and kissed them both. "How were your days at school?"

"Fine" said Nathan.

"Good" said Leanne.

"Me and your dad got some news for ya."

"What?" asked Nathan.

"We'll tell ya in the truck now get in"said Hasil.

The kids get into the SUV and buckle up. Sally Ann also gets inside and does the same. Hasil gets in last. He puts on his seat belt, closed the door, started the engine, switched gears and drove off.

"What's the news mama and daddy?" asked Nathan.

"you're gonna be a big brother and sister again" said Hasil.

"Again?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah" said Sally Ann.

"Cool" said Leanne. "I hope the baby's a girl. I want a little sister."

"I don't" said Nathan.

"Yer ma's gotta go to the doctor soon" said Hasil. "We'll all get to see if it's gonna be a boy or a girl soon."

"Which reminds me. I gotta call him and make an appointment" said Sally Ann.

"Why do we have to have another brother or sister? Aren't Leanne and Jayden enough? I don't need another sibling and I don't want one either."

"Nathan don't be like that" said Sally Ann. "Why not?"

"I like our family the way it is right now. Just the 5 of us."

"I do too baby but you just might like having another sibling even more than before. " said Sally Ann. "Plus it'll be good for Jayden to have another one to play with when you and Leanne get older."

"Well I like having another little brother or sister" said Leanne. "I like havin' my little brother Jayden around. He's fun to play with at times except when he puts my toys in his mouth."

"He's just a baby" said Nathan.

"I know. I just don't like it when he does that" said Leanne. "He would get drool all over my Barbie dolls hair. If I have a little sister I'm gonna teach her alot of stuff and I'm gonna share my Barbies and other toys with her."

"That's really nice of you sweetie." Said Sally Ann. "I'm sure she would love that. That's if the baby's a girl."

"Can we go to Charlie's to eat?" asked Nathan.

"We got food at home. Another time ok?" said Sally Ann.

"I don't see why we can't" said Hasil.

"But baby we're on a budget aren't we?"

"We got enough to get us a pizza and some soda or somethin'"

"But we need to be very careful how we spend our money now babe. Especially with the new baby coming."

"I know that but we're ok right now. Got an order for a table and chair set this Friday. That's a good $800 right there and this woman wants a couch which is another $800. So that makes $1600. No need tuh worry Sally Ann.

"Ok, Charlie's it is" said Sally Ann.

"Yay" said Nathan and Leanne.

The family heads over to Charlie's Pizzeria to eat some pizza and then head back home to Shay Mountain afterwards. Sally Ann was happy that she did not have to cook dinner after all. The next day, Sally Ann heads to work. On her lunch break, she calls her gynecologist and makes an appointment to see him. A receptionist answers the phone.

"Dr. Henderson's office."

"Hi Peggy. I'd like to make an appointment to see Dr. Henderson please."

"Whose calling please?"

"Sally Ann Lewis-Farrell"

"Oh hi Sally Ann. I didn't recognize your voice. How are ya?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Fine thank you."

"I just took a pregnancy test yesterday and just found out that I'm pregnant. I was wondering if you have any days available for me to come in."

"Let me check and see." Said Peggy. "Hmmm.. I have one available today at 4:30, and three tomorrow at 8:00 am, 11:00 am and later on tomorrow at 3:00pm."

"4:30's fine."

"Alright I'll put ya down for 4:30 then. By the way congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Ok bye."

"Bye."

Sally Ann then hangs up. She then calls Hasil to tell him that she made an appointment to go see the doctor.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby"

"Hey. What's up? How's work goin'?"

"It's goin. How's Jayden?"

"He's fine. Just runnin around free as a fox."

"I don't have much time to talk since my break's almost over. I was just gonna tell you that I made an appointment to see the doctor at 4:30. You up for goin' by there?"

"Yeah of course." Said Hasil. "We'll head over there after we pick up the kids."

"Or maybe we could take 'em' to Butch and Frida's for a bit." Said Sally Ann.

"Butch and Frida's sounds fine" said Hasil.

"I'll call them up really fast and ask " said Sally Ann.

"Ok see ya later. Love you."said Hasil.

" Love you too babe" said Sally Ann

"Bye."said Hasil.

"Bye" said Sally Ann.

They both hang up and Sally Ann goes back to work. Later on that day, Hasil picks up Sally Ann from work and then heads over to the school to pick up the kids so they can take them to Butch and Frida's for a little while. Sally Ann went by the gate to pick them up already and they all went to Butch and Frida's.

Meanwhile at Butch and Frida's , Butch and Hasil are talking before Hasil and Sally Ann head to Dr. Henderson's office.

"You went ahead and put another bun in her oven didn't ya?" asked Butch

"What 'd' ya mean? Asked Hasil puzzled and confused.

"You got her pregnant again." Said Butch.

"wasn't expectin' to" said Hasil. "The shot didn't work this time after 2 years. Didn't want no more kids and this happened."

"Well man if ya didn't want to have any more kids why don't cha opt fer a more permanent birth control?"

"She's gonna talk to her doctor 'bout' something like that" said Hasil.

"Well what about you then? Why don't cha get a vasectomy?"

"Vasectomy? What the hell is a vasectomy?"

"That's a permanent birth control for men. That's when they snip the chords in yer dick to keep sperm from comin' out when ya get busy with y Once that yer wife. Once that happens you can kiss yer manhood goodbye."

"Hell no" hollered Hasil. "Ain't no way no how I'm gettin' that procedure done. You don't lost ya damn mind there Butch."

"Hey man, it was just a suggestion since ya said ya didn't wanna have any more kids." Said Butch.

"Ya just said I'd lose meh manhood if I did it"said Hasil.

"Well you don't totally lose yer manhood Hasil"said Butch. "You can still bang yer wife man. Your soldiers just won't come out after ya ejaculate. Some dudes just get affected by all that after they get that done."

"I still ain't getting that damn procedure" said Hasil.

"It ain't no different from a chick getting her tubes tied" said Butch.

"Now what's that?" Asked Hasil.

"Hey man, don't cha know anything? It's the same as a vasectomy. The only difference is they cut or burn the chick's tubes that releases the chick's eggs so when the dude ejaculates on her, she won't get pregnant."

"Oh" said Hasil.

"I've seen chicks get pregnant even though they get their tubes tied and I've seen dudes get chicks pregnant when they get vasectomies but it' don't happen allot."

"So yer sayin' that even though it's permanent, there still ain't no guarantee then?"

"Ain't no guarantees in life man. There's always some kinda flaw or imperfection on somethin'. It's a slight chance a chick can get pregnant when she gets her tubes tied or if a dude gets a chick pregnant after gettin' a vasectomy. It's very rare. It don't happen allot."

"I don't want no more kids and neither does Sally Ann. So it looks like we're gonna have tuh make some hard decisions about preventin' more pregnancies." Said Hasil.

"Yeah ya are" said Butch.

"My mind's already made up 'bout' that vasector or whatever it's called." Said Hasil pulling up the index finger on his half missing hand.

"Vasectomy" said Butch.

"Ain't no way in hell am I ever gonna get that. Now if Sally Ann wants to get her tubes tied or not, that's up to her." Said Hasil.

Butch laughs and shakes his head. Sally Ann comes in to tell them that she and Hasil have to go to the doctor's appointment.

"Hasil we gotta go or we'll be late." Said Sally Ann.

"Gotta get goin'. I'll see ya later." Said Hasil.

"We'll talk some more later on" said Butch.

Sally Ann and Hasil kiss the kids goodbye and then they leave Butch and Frida's apartment.

Chapter 4

Hasil and Sally Ann walk into Dr. Henderson's office for Sally Ann's appointment. There were other patients in the doctor's office sitting and waiting to see Dr. Henderson. There were 3 other pregnant women waiting and three others that weren't'. Hasil went to sit in an empty chair next to an artificial plant. He picked up a magazine from the table the plant was on and started to read it. Sally Ann went up to the window in the front to sign in.

"Looks like you made it " said Peggy.

"Yes I did" said Sally Ann.

"You have your insurance card with you?" asked Peggy.

"Yeah" said Sally Ann then she pulls out her wallet from her purse, takes out her insurance card and hands it to the receptionist. Then the receptionist takes the card. She also hands Sally Ann some forms to fill out and tells her to sign in so that she'll be seen by the doctor.

"Just fill out this questionnaire and these other papers and sign in here so you'll be called in to see Dr. Henderson" said Peggy.

"Ok thanks" said Sally Ann as she takes the clipboard containing the paperwork then she signs in to be called to see Dr. Henderson. She then walks back to an empty chair next to Hasil and sits down. Three other women were called in before her. From Jamie Lee Reynolds, all the way to Daphne Kennedy.

"Sally Ann Lewis-Farrell" Called a blonde long haired medical assistant in blue scrubs after opening the door. Sally Ann and Hasil get up and walk towards the door. Sally Ann handed the paperwork to the medical assistant as she walked inside of the Doctor's office with Hasil. The medical Assistant took the clipboard and then closed the door behind her after Hasil walked in. She weighs Sally Ann on a scale and takes her into an exam room so that he can check her vitals.

"The room to your right is where you'll be" she said. Sally Ann and Hasil go into the room and the medical assistant checks Sally Ann's blood pressure.

"So far your vitals are good. So what's the purpose of your visit?"

"I've had some basic pregnancy symptoms such as headaches, nausea, and fatigue. I also took a pregnancy test yesterday and it came out positive."

"How long have you had these symptoms?"

"For almost a month, but I haven't had a period in 2 years."

"Ok no problem. I can see if the doctor can get you to take another pregnancy test just to make sure if you like."

"That'll be fine."

"Ok I 'll talk to the doctor and see what he says."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Tina."

"Thank you very much Tina. I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome. Doctor Henderson 'll see you in a bit.

"Ok thanks." Tina closes the door and walks off.

"I'm gonna ask Dr. Henderson about other birth control options." Said Sally Ann.

"Go ahead" said Hasil. "Me and Butch were talkin' bout permanent birth control options earlier before we came here."

"That's what I'm gonna talk to the doctor about cuz I don't wanna get pregnant ever again." Said Sally Ann.

"I know. I just rather enjoy the family we already have. This new baby and all." Said Hasil."

"Same here babe" said Sally Ann.

Soon the doctor comes in. Doctor Henderson is a tall gray haired slender figured white male with a gray mustache.

"Good afternoon Sally Ann and Hasil. Or should I say good evening since it's almost 5:00" he said as he shakes Sally Ann and Hasil's hands.

"True" said Sally Ann.

"Tina informed me that you're pregnant again" said Dr. Henderson.

"yeah"said Sally Ann. "I told her that I've been having pregnancy symptoms for about a month."

"What symptoms?

"I've been having headaches, I've been tired alot especially at work, and I've had nausea and been vomiting."

"You've been on the Depo Provera shot for about two years not . It seemed to have been working good for you until recently?"

"Looks like it. I haven't had a period in two years."

"When's the last time you came here to get your last depo shot?"

"A month ago."

"Was this before or after you and your husband had sex?"

"Before."

"Ok. This usually doesn't happen" said Dr. Henderson.

"How so, even though there's only a 1% chance of getting pregnant on the depo shot?" asked Sally Ann.

"Well, the Depo shot usually takes affect right after you take it." Said Dr. Henderson. "When you have unprotected sex and take it afterwards, chances are you could be pregnant while taking it . But you just said that you took it before you two had sex though."

"I don't get this either" said Sally Ann.

"Well I can have you take another pregnancy test to be sure and we could also give you an ultrasound to see how far along you are right now."

"Sure" said Sally Ann.

"Ok here's a cup for you" said Dr. Henderson as he hands Sally Ann a cup. "Just take it and after you're done we'll go from there."

"Ok, but can you check for sure with the ultrasound afterwards?" asked Sally Ann.

"Yes for sure" said Dr. Henderson.

"Thanks." Said Sally Ann. Sally Ann takes the cup and walks out of the room.

"So how've you been Hasil?" asked Dr. Henderson.

"Ok"said Hasil. "A bit shocked at the news really.

"Well we'll find out for sure in a bit" said Dr. Henderson.

"Doc I do have one question."

"What's that?"

"How accurate is this permanent birth control ya call getting tubes tied?"

" Oh, tubal ligation?"

"yeah, that's it." Said Hasil.

"Well it's almost 100% accurate but not quite" said Dr. Henderson. "Only one out of a thousand women would get pregnant the first year. That's how low the rates are for this procedure."

They continue to talk more until Sally Ann gets back inside of the room. Tina then brings the test back into the exam room to the doctor and leaves. Doctor Henderson pick up the test showing two lines.

"Well it's official" said Dr. Henderson. "You're definitely pregnant Sally Ann. Now I can give you an ultra sound and see how far along you are."

"Knew it would come to that" said Sally Ann.

"Take a seat up here on the table and lay back. I'll do the ultra sound for you." Said Dr. Henderson.

Sally Ann get on the examination table and lays back. Dr. Henderson then gets his ultra sound equipment and hooks it up. After hooking up the equipment and turning it on, he motions Hasil to come over towards Sally Ann so that he could look at the ultrasound with her. Sally Ann pulls her burgundy colored short sleeved shirt up a bit to show her stomach so that Dr. Henderson could perform the ultrasound.

"This is gonna get a bit cold here."

"I know. I've been through this three times with you."

puts the lubricant on Sally Ann's stomach and takes the monitor and moves it around looking on the screen to see any trace of the unborn fetus. A small dot shows up on the screen.

"Ok, there's the baby right there." He said pointing to the screen.

"Well I'll be" said Hasil smiling. He's so tiny."

"Yeah I know"said Sally Ann.

"So far you're about 5 weeks and 4 days pregnant." Said Dr. Henderson.

"Wow" said Sally Ann still having a bit of trouble believing that her pregnancy is a reality since she and Hasil both did not want to have any more kids. They were both shocked to learn they were having another baby. Doctor Henderson points to another dot on the screen on the ultrasound.

"Right there is the yolk sack and what that is , is what gives the baby his or her nutrients like the amniotic sac does"said Dr. Henderson. "You wanna hear your baby's heart beat?"

"Sure"said Sally Ann.

"Of course"said Hasil.

The doctor the pressed a button on the ultrasound machine and the baby's heart beat came up beating rapidly.

"Ain't that fine"said Hasil. He leaned his head right next to Sally Ann's looking at the monitor.

"I just can't believe it" said Sally Ann. "I don't know what to say. Well doctor Henderson, this is our last baby."

"You said that last time after Leanne and then Jayden came along. Remember?" laughed Dr. Henderson. "Then you said that after Jayden and look what happened now?"

"Well I really mean it this time, which is why I'm looking for a more permanent birth control" said Sally Ann.

"I second that" said Hasil. "We wanna do whatever we can to make sure we don't have no more kids."

"You ever thought about tubal ligation Sally Ann?" asked Dr. Henderson.

"I kind of thought about it" said Sally Ann.

"It's very affective but like regular birth control there's a very slight chance of you getting pregnant" said Dr. Henderson. "What I can do is give you a pamphlet to read along with some other information and if you have any questions feel free to give me a call or stop by and ask."

"thank you doctor. Soon after the baby is born, could I get this procedure done if I choose to?"

"You could get it done right after a c-section or a vaginal birth or you could wait 6 weeks after you give birth."

"I'll definitely think about it."

"I'm gonna write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and iron supplements and send you on your way then. You can make an appointment with Peggy in the front to come back next month as well." Dr. Henderson turns off the ultra sound machine and unplugs the equipment. He writes out a prescription and hands it to Sally Ann.

"Thank you Dr. Henderson once again" said Sally Ann.

"You're welcome" said Dr. Henderson. He shakes Sally Ann and Hasil's hands "See you in a month."

"Ok bye" said Sally Ann.

"Bye" said Hasil. They both walk out of the examination room. They made an appointment for the next month and went back to Butch and Frida's house to pick up the kids. They ended up staying there and talking some more. Later on after the Farrell family went back home, Sally Ann reads the information Dr. Henderson gave her about Tubal Ligation. She's really been thinking about getting this procedure done right after the baby is born. It took Sally Ann a couple of days to really think it through and to make a decision of whether or not to get her tubes tied and she finally came to a decision to do so. She talked it over with Hasil.

"Are ya sure ya wanna do this?" asked Hasil looking Sally Ann straight in the face.

"I'm positive." Said Sally Ann.

"I just worry there might be complications that's all" said Hasil. "That's why I ain't so keen on ya gettin' this surgery."

"There are risks in this procedure but it doesn't mean anything will happen to me" said Sally Ann. "I'm getting' this because I wanna make sure I don't have any more kids at all."

"The doctor did say that one of the complications were damages to the organs inside the stomach" said Hasil. "I don't want nothin' happenin' to ya."

"I read that too" said Sally Ann. '"but I have a really good feelin nothin' will."

"Well if somethin' does happen to ya, he's gonna answer to me" said Hasil.

Sally Ann laughs. "I bet."

Sally Ann met up with Shurn on day on her day off from work while Nathan and Leanne were at school. She went to Shurn's small cabin and they both were talking while Shurn put some water on the stove to make some Dandelion tea.

"So how's that pregnancy goin'" Asked Shurn as she puts a pot of water on the stove and lights a match to start the fire.

"It's goin'" said Sally Ann. Still havin' morning sickness her and there."

"You outta drink some Chammomille tea. That'll help ya calm down and relax. Ginger tea'll also do the trick" said Shurn.

"I heard about that" said Sally Ann.

"It helped me alot when I was pregnant with ma son Tice. Rest his soul."

"I'm sorry Shurn."

"It happened 10 years ago. Not a day goes by that I don't miss him though."

"I know his memory will forever be in your heart."

"I do."The water was boiling and Shurn added Dandelions into the water to let them boil. "Tea'll be in a minute." Then she took out mugs and a little glass jar of honey. "So what 'd' the doctor say?"

"He said I was 5 weeks and 4 days pregnant. I'd say I'm about 6 weeks now since it's been a couple of days. Me and Hasil got to see the baby and hear it's heartbeat."

The tea was done and Shurn put the fire out. She then took the pot of tea and carefully poured it into the 2 mugs using a thick cloth to hold the pot. She mixes honey in the mugs and stirs them up then brings the mugs of tea over to the table where Sally Ann was sitting.

"Here's the ultrasound "said Sally Ann. Then she shows it to Shurn.

"Good golly. It looks like a little dot" said Shurn.

"I know." Said Sally Ann. She then points to the baby. "That's the baby right there. And the other dot next to the baby is the yolk sac. That's the pouch where the baby gets all of his or her nutrients. Hasil's eyes lit up the same way they did at Jayden, Leanne and Nathan's ultrasound when he heard the baby's heart beat a couple of days ago. You should've seen them."

"I can only imagine" said Shurn sipping her Dandelion tea. "So this is gonna be yer last baby or are ya gonna have more?"

"No way am I havin' any more babies" said Sally Ann sipping her tea. "This is the last one. After this, me and Hasil are done."

Shurn laughs. "So what cha gonna do then?"

"Get my tubes tied" said Sally Ann. "I'm gonna get a procedure where the doctor clamps my fallopian tubes to keep the eggs from goin down so I won't get pregnant. It's permanent."

"So what is this? A surgery?" asked Shurn.

"Yeap." Said Sally Ann.

"Gal you plum crazy" said Shurn.

"How am I crazy just cuz I wanna get surgery to make sure I never get pregnant again?" Asked Sally Ann defensively.

"We got almost every damn herb there is here on Shay Mountain to keep ya from getting pregnant" said Shurn. "Plus goin' under that knife can cause you a hell of allot of chaos."

"Herbs ain't enough for me Shurn" said Sally Ann. "I can't trust them cuz they may not work. I need something permanent and I believe this procedure is right for me."

"What if ya get complications?" asked Shurn. "I don't trust this surgery."

"There are some risks in this procedure abdominal pain and bodily organs getting damaged but it's actually a safe procedure."

"Safe? You call a procedure that can damage yer bodily organs safe? Safe my ass. I think ya must've been drinkin' too much of that Farrell Wine."

"You know I don't drink Farrell Wine Shurn and you can think whatever you wanna think but I'm getting this operation right after the baby's born. I said there were risks and one of them like you said is damage to the bodily organs. But that doesn't mean that it would happen to me. This procedure has been stated to be safe by doctors. I didn't make any of this up."

"Do ya not understand that I don't want nothin' to happen to ya gal? Yer like a daughter to me. I can't bear to lose ya like I lost my boy."

"You won't lose me Shurn. I promise ya that. Hasil also got a bit worried about complications as well."

"Well you do what ya want. It's yer choice. But it ain't gonna keep me from worryin' 'bout' ya though."

"I know and I appreciate your concern" said Sally Ann. She drinks more of her tea. "You know what Hasil told me?"

"What?"

"He told me if something does happen to me the doctor would have to answer to him."

"Hell yeah he would. He would have tuh answer tuh me too."

Sally Ann and Shurn both laugh and finish their teas.

Chapter 5

It's been around 3 months and Sally Ann is into her second trimester. She is now 4 months pregnant with her and Hasil's 4th child. Jayden already turned 2 years old and he's potty training. Sally Ann had another doctor's appointment to go to that day which would be extra special for them because they were both going to find out the sex of their new baby. Sally Ann made the appointment on a Friday at 11:00 am in the morning when the kids were at school. Hasil and Sally Ann already dropped Jayden off with Frida and they are now on their way to Dr. Henderson's office.

"you know what I'm craving right now?" Asked Sally Ann

"What?" asked Hasil.

"Buffalo wings" said Sally Ann. "Too bad we don't have time to get any right now since we're on our way to the doctor's appointment."

"That's the third time this week you been cravin' and eatin' those thangs" said Hasil.

"Don't forget I'm eatin' for two babe"said Sally Ann. "It's all I've been cravin' lately other than smoked deer meat with sautéed mustard greens and cornbread with butter and honey. I'll take either one right now. I'm so hungry."

"Looks like yer gonna have to wait til after the appointment to get one of those" said Hasil. "We'll stroll by Charlie's afterwards and get some alright?"

"Or I could just go by the supermarket and get some frozen chicken and make 'em' myself" said Sally Ann. "Takes too long to butcher a chicken."

"Have you forgotten it takes even longer to butcher a deer?" asked Hasil.

"I forgot how big it was and how long it takes for a second" said Sally Ann. She laughs.

"I'm the one that has to skin the damn thang cuz you ain't got the heart tuh do it" said Hasil.

"I can't even bear to chop off a chicken's head either" said Sally Ann. "So you just do all the dirty work and I just clean and cook the meat."

"We'll go to Charlie's and get some wings alright?"

"Alright."

They make it to Dr. Henderson's office. Hasil parks the SUV inside of the parking lot of the medical building then He and Sally Ann got out of it and went inside and to the doctor's office. They got on the elevator went up to the second floor. As soon as they got there, they got off the elevator, walked to the door of the doctor's office, opened the door and walked in. This time the doctor's office wasn't as packed with patients as before. Hasil sits in a chair right by the door and Sally Ann goes up to the window to sign in.

"Hi Peggy. How are you?"

"I'm good and yourself?"

"I'm doing good."

"I see you're getting another ultrasound today and you're gonna find out the sex of the baby. Are you excited?"

"You know it. I can't wait to see what it's gonna be."

"What are ya hopin' for?"

"Don't know. Just a healthy baby that's all. Don't matter if it's a girl or a boy."

"I know what you mean."said Peggy. "Well anyway, just take a seat and Dr. Henderson 'll call you in. Did you sign in already?"

"Yeah I did" said Sally Ann.

"Ok just have a seat then." Said Peggy.

Sally Ann sits next to Hasil.

"What are you hoping for? A girl or a boy?" she asked Hasil.

"Don't matter" said Hasil. "As long as the baby's healthy."

"Same here" said Sally Ann. "Although another little girl would be nice. We already have two boys."

"Any baby we have'll be my pride and Joy" said Hasil. "All our kids are."

"Mine's too" said Sally Ann.

"Can't wait to finally hold this baby in my arms" said Hasil. Suddenly the door opens.

"Sally Ann Lewis-Farrell" called Dr. Henderson.

Sally Ann and Hasil got up and walked inside of Dr. Henderson's office. Then Dr. Henderson closed the door.

"How are you two?" he asked.

"Fine" said Sally Ann and Hasil.

"Ready to see the sex of your baby today?" He asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be" said Sally Ann.

"Ok let's do this" said Dr. Henderson. They all walk into an exam room following Dr. Henderson's lead. As soon as they get inside of the room, Dr. Henderson closes the door and Sally Ann sits on the examination table while Hasil sits in an empty chair next to the table.

"Ok before we do the ultrasound, I'd like to know if have any questions or concerns so far."

"Don't have any" said Sally Ann.

"Ok we'll do the ultrasound then" said Dr. Henderson.

Dr. Henderson then adjusted the exam table so that Sally Ann could lay back and so he could perform the ultrasound on her. He then hooks up the equipment for the ultra sound and turns it on. Sally Ann then lifts her blue t-shirt and Dr. Henderson applies lubricant onto her stomach and rotates the camera around it.

"Your baby's definitely been busy in there." He said. "Here you see the whole figure." He then points to the screen. "You can hear her heartbeat and see that she's laying on her side."

"Did you just say she?" said Hasil.

"Yeah" said Dr. Henderson.

"Good golly. What 'd'ya know. Another baby girl." Said Hasil.

"Another Leanne perhaps?" laughed Sally Ann. Hasil laughs as well.

They continued with the ultra sound and the appointment. After the appointment ended, Hasil and Sally Ann went by Charlie's Pizzeria to get some buffalo wings for Sally Ann since she's been craving them for a while. Afterwards, they both go back to Butch and Frida's to pick up Jayden but they hang out there for a while til it's time to pick up Nathan and Leanne from school.

"So is it a girl or a boy?"Asked Frida.

"A girl" said Sally Ann.

"How exciting. I know Leanne's gonna be thrilled to have a little sister" said Frida.

"She is. She said she wanted one" said Sally Ann.

"Looks like Hasil's gonna be even more protective havin' two daughters" laughed Frida.

"Ya damn right I am" said Hasil.

"I'm starving. I'm ready to eat my buffalo wings" said Sally Ann.

"You know that's the third time this week she's been cravin' that." Said Hasil.

"Really?" asked Frida. "You better quit eatin' all those buffalo wings Sally Ann or yer gonna give yerself a lot of heartburn" Frida Chuckled.

"Comin' from someone that's never been pregnant in their life, girl please." Said Sally Ann. "I'll take my chances. I'm gonna eat my wings." She opens a container full of buffalo wings and starts eating.

"Y'all want any of this?" she asked.

"No thanks" said Frida. "Too spicy for me."

"No you eat it Sally Ann" said Hasil.

"Ok, more for me then" said Sally Ann. She eats one wing at a time.

"What else is she gonna crave next? Racoon" asked Frida sarcastically.

"Smoked deer meat and mustard greens with cornbread" said Hasil. "That's the other thing she's been cravin'. I shot up a whole deer yesterday and skinned and butchered the thang too."

"Don't forget barbecue opossum" said Sally Ann.

"Ewwww" said Frida giving her a look of disgust. "How can ya eat that shit?"

"Easy. I stuff it with bell peppers, onions, and tomatoes and bake it for an hour and a half, and smother it with barbecue sauce. " said Sally Ann. "Lots of it." She laughs.

"After I go and hunt it" said Hasil.

"I'm done" said Frida. She shakes her head. Hasil and Sally Ann laugh.

"So ya got any names in mind?"

"Naw not yet" said Sally Ann. "Haven't thought of any."

"Anita's a good name if I may add" said Frida.

"Ummm I don't know" said Sally Ann. "Maybe."

"Tracy's also a good one" said Butch coming from the kitchen into the living room.

"Hey Butch" said Sally Ann.

Butch goes and hugs Sally Ann. "Hey Sally Ann. How ya been?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm just fine. Been out makin' sales. Ya know how it is." He turns to Hasil. "Hey Hasil how ya been?"

"I'm good and you?"said Hasil.

"I'm good." Said Butch. The two bump fists and exchange hugs.

"So y'all havin' another little girl eh?"

"Yeap"said Hasil.

"Great. Another niece to spoil" said Butch. "She might beat me at Mortal Combat like Leanne first did a couple of years ago. " He sits on the other sofa. "Jayden still sleep in the bedroom?"

"Yeap" said Frida. "He's been sleepin' for 2 hours."hi

"That's a good while" said Butch. "Haven't seen him since before I left earlier. Anyway, what y'all doin' next weekend? Y'all got any plans?"

"Not really" said Hasil.

"My buddy Jake's havin' a little get together at his pad this weekend at around 8. Y'all wanna go?" asked Butch.

"Sure, why not?" said Hasil.

"Sounds good to me" said Sally Ann. "Just don't expect me to drink any Coctails or beer."

"I know that" said Butch. "Ok good. I'll give y'all the address and we'll see ya there."

Sally Ann turns to Hasil. "You think Shurn might be able to watch the kids that night?"

"She might" said Hasil. "Gotta ask her though.

"Alright, I'll do that when we get home" said Sally Ann.

Soon it was time to go and pick up Nathan and Leanne from school. Sally Ann and Hasil already left Butch and Frida's with Jayden and headed down to Blackburg Elementary School to pick them up. The kids waited by the gate for one or both of their parents as usual. Sally Ann goes to the gate to pick up the kids. She finds Leanne with her off black hair in a braided side ponytail with a navy blue barret wearing a navy blue short sleeve shirt and a blue jean skirt with some black tennis shoes and Nathan with his white Pokemon t-shirt , blue jeans and white tennis shoes and his hair in a braided ponytail.

"Hi mama" said Leanne."

"Hi baby" said Sally Ann. She hugs Leanne and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mama" said Nathan.

"Hi sweetheart" said Sally Ann to Nathan. She gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well.

"You two have a good day at school?"

"Yeah" said Nathan.

"It was good said Leanne. "Are we gonna have a little brother or a little sister?"

"You'll find out in the truck" said Sally Ann.

They all go to the SUV and get in. The kids also say hi to Hasil and give him hugs and kisses.

"Hi daddy" said the kids.

"Hey Y'all " said Hasil giving each of them a hug starting with Leanne first.

"How was yer day at school?"

"Good" said Nathan.

"Good" said Leanne.

The kids go to their seats in the back and buckle their seat belts. Sally Ann then gets into the suv and closes the door. Hasil starts the engine, switches gears and then pulls off.

"Yer ma and I went to the doctor today and we found out what we're gonna have. "

"What daddy?" asked Leanne.

"A girl" said Hasil.

"Yay I'm gonna have a baby sister" said Leanne.

"Yeah, you're gonna have a baby sister" said Sally Ann.

"All man" said Nathan a bit disappointed. I was hopin' it was a boy. I want another little brother."

"I'm glad it's a girl. I'm tired of being in a house full of boys" said Leanne.

"Well I'm a girl in the household too" said Sally Ann.

"But you don't count mama" said Leanne.

"And why not?" asked Sally Ann.

"Cuz yer my mama" said Leanne.

"Oh whatever" said Sally Ann. Leanne Laughs

"I'm sure Jayden wouldn't mind havin' a little sister now would you little buddy?" said Hasil.

"Sidda" said Jayden trying to say sister.

"Havin' a little sister is a pain in the butt" said Nathan.

"So is havin' a big brother like you" said Leanne.

"Stop you guys" said Sally Ann. "I'm sure another girl in the family won't be so bad."

"Naw it won't be. You'll see"said Hasil.

"I know it won't for me daddy" said Leanne.

"I know sweet pea" said Hasil. "Yer just tired of bein' the only girl."

"Exactly" said Leanne.

"Yer ma can definitely relate to that with her bein' the only girl herself" said Hasil.

"Can we go to burger king right now?" asked Leanne.

"Not this time sweetheart" said Sally Ann. "We got food at home."

"What are ya gonna cook mama?" asked Leanne. "I hope not deer meat and mustard greens again. I'm tired of eating that."

"So am I" said Nathan.

"You're gonna eat whatever I cook whether you want to or not cuz there will be no wasting food in the Farrell household" said Sally Ann.

"Awww mama" said the kids.

"Your ma's right." Said Hasil. "We Farrells don't waste food for nothin'"

"If anybody's gonna eat deer meat and mustard greens today it'll be me" said Sally Ann.

"Well what are ya gonna cook since we're not eatin' them then mama?" asked Nathan.

"Chicken and dumplings"said Sally Ann.

"Yeah" said the kids.

"That's more like it" said Hasil and they all laugh.

Chapter 6

Many more months have gone by during Sally Ann's pregnancy and for the preparation of the new baby and with the Farrell family in general. Nathan got the Honor Roll in school and he's soon about to go to the 6th grade. Leanne has been more and more excited than ever in having a baby sister that she would sit by Sally Ann and put her hand on Sally Ann's stomach and feel the baby kick and move around. She would also go with Sally Ann to help pick out some baby girl clothes and also help her do extra chores around the house as Jayden was in his terrible two stages getting even more tantrums especially when he doesn't want to take his afternoon nap or when Sally Ann or Hasil go somewhere. It stressed out Sally Ann and Hasil allot and it was really taking a toll on Sally Ann's pregnancy. She would get even more tired and she could hardly get her work done in the house at times even though Hasil did help out around the house. Sally Ann is now 7 months pregnant and it was her day off from work. It's Saturday and was going to his Friend Anthony's house and Hasil was working on a furniture order for a bench and a table and chair set for $2000.00 for an elderly couple in town.

"Nathan, you almost ready to go to Anthony's?" Asked Sally Ann.

"Yeah" said Nathan.

"Well come on then. Hurry up." said Sally Ann.

Nathan comes out of him and Leanne's bedroom with his Pokemon game , his Gameboy, and his pokemon trading cards to take to his friend's house.

"Ok I'm ready" said Nathan.

"Mama are me and Jayden still going to the park afterwards?" asked Leanne.

"Yeah we are sweetie" said Sally Ann. "Ok let's get ready to go right now."

They head out the door and to the SUV. Sally Ann drove the kids down into town to Nathan's friend's house. Sally Ann parks the SUV in front of the house and Her and Nathan get out. She reaches into her purse, grabs her phone and calls Antony's mother.

"Hello Margie?"

"Hi Sally Ann. Here already?"

"Yeah, we're outside."

"Ok I'll be right out."

"Alright bye."

They hang up and Margie comes out of the house.

"Now remember to listen to Mrs. St. Clair ok?" said Sally Ann.

"Yes mama I know" said Nathan.

"I'll pick you up at 8:00" said Sally Ann.

"Ok" said Nathan.

The door to the house opens and a blonde haired Caucasian woman comes out of the house. She's thin and a bit short with her hair in a ponytail wearing a blue and white floral blouse and white pants. It was Margie.

"Hi Sally Ann and Nathan"

"Hi Margie. How have you been?"

"I've been doing pretty good. Can't complain. Just got a new stove yesterday since the old one we had before stopped working. Plus we got a new dining room table."

"That's nice."

"How have you been?"

"Good."

"How far along are you now?"

"Seven months. I'm having a girl and this is the last baby I'm having."

"Got a name picked out for her yet?"

"I've been thinking of some but haven't quite decided yet. Well, I don't wanna hold you. I'm sure Anthony's waiting for Nathan."

"Oh yes he is. He's in his room right now playing video games."said Margie.

"I'll be back to pick Nathan up at around 8:00" said Sally Ann.

"8:00 is fine" said Margie. "He'll already have had dinner by then."

"That's fine with me" said Sally Ann. She turns to Nathan. "Bye baby. Have fun. " She gives him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"Bye mama. Love you too" said Nathan.

"Bye Margie." Said Sally Ann.

"Good bye Sally Ann"said Margie. Then her and Nathan walk inside of the house. Margie closes the house behind her and locks it. Sally Ann walks to the SUV and gets in. She buckles up, starts the engine, switches gears and then pulls off. She drives off to Blackburg City Park to take Leanne and Jayden to play at the playground there. They finally get there and they get out of the SUV and head towards the playground. Leanne goes towards the swings and jumps onto one. Sally Ann walks behind her carrying Jayden on her hip. Leanne pushes herself back and forth on a swing. Sally Ann then puts Jayden on a baby swing next to Leanne and slowly pushes him. After swinging for a while, Leanne gets off and heads over towards the slides and the monkey bars. Sally Ann still pushes Jayden on the swing for a little while longer. She gets a little distracted since the baby was kicking her and moving around alot. She puts her hand on her stomach and sighs.

"Looks like your baby sister's having fun like you and Leanne since she's kicking me allot" she said to Jayden. Jayden just smiles back at Sally Ann. He then points to the slide.

"You wanna go on the slide?" she asked Jayden.

"Slide, slide slide." Said Jayden.

Sally Ann takes Jayden out of the swing and then takes him over to the slide. She puts him on a slide and slides him down with her hands.

"Wanna go slide down with your big sister?" she asked Jayden.

Leanne runs over to Jayden and Sally Ann from the monkey bars.

"You wanna get on the slide with your brother?"

"Yeah I'll go mama" said Leanne.

"Ok get on" said Sally Ann. Leanne ran up the stairs to get on a slide then Sally Ann picked up Jayden and put him in front of Leanne on the slide. She took her phone out to take a picture. She then backed away to take a picture of Leanne and Jayden sliding down the slide. Leanne and Jayden slid down the slide and Sally Ann took a picture of them on her smartphone.

"I wanna go again" said Leanne.

"Ok. Be careful with your little brother while you two walk up the stairs." Said Sally Ann.

"Ok" said Leanne. She takes Jayden by the hand and slowly walks with him up to the slide. Leanne then sits on the slide and holds Jayden in front of her. They both slide down the slide. Sally Ann's unborn baby kicks her even more and Sally Ann holds her stomach.

"your sister's kicking me more than ever today." Said Sally Ann.

"Ooo I wanna feel her kick mama" said Leanne.

"Hold on a second"said Sally Ann. Suddenly, Jayden starts to run off.

"Jayden get back here" called Sally Ann as she runs after him. She starts to run out of breath and since she's seven months pregnant and she started to get shortness of breath. She finally caught up to Jayden. She picked him up and he started crying. He actually wanted to go on a rocker that looked like a horse. Sally Ann, Jayden and Leanne walk back to a bench to sit down. Sally Ann then huffs and puffs since she's out of breath.

"This little boy wore me out" said Sally Ann.

"You should get some rest mama" said Leanne.

"It's kind of hard for me to get to get some rest when I have you two little rug rats to look after. Especially Jayden" said Sally Ann

Leanne laughs. " Hey I'm not a rug rat."

The baby continues to move around and kick Sally Ann.

"Your sister's havin' a party in my belly. She's moving around and kicking like crazy."

"Ooo I wanna feel her move and kick" said Leanne.

Sally Ann takes Leanne's hand and puts it on the side of her stomach where the baby was kicking her.

"Whoa she does kick allot" said Leanne smiling in amazement. "Iremember Jayden used to kick allot too."

"Yeah he did. You did too"

"I did?"asked Leanne in amazement.

"Sure you did" said Sally Ann. "All babies kick their mothers when they're in their bellies. You did it mostly at night time."

"I bet I didn't let you sleep" laughed Leanne.

"No you didn't at times but I managed to get to sleep at some point." said Sally Ann laughing.

"Does it hurt when babies kick?"

"No. It feels like little thumps actually. But when they kick on the sides in the ribs, it does. That's where you kicked me a couple of times."

Leanne laughs.

"That time I had an idea you were gonna be strong like your daddy." Said Sally Ann. "You wanna go play some more or are you done?"

"I'll go play some more" said Leanne.

"Ok be careful" said Sally Ann.

"Get some rest mama" said Leanne. She runs off and starts to play with some other kids. Sally Ann puts Jayden on her lap and she pulls out her phone to put on a Youtube video for Jayden. She plays Elmo on Sesame street since Jayden Loves Elmo. Leanne played for a while with other kids at the park and Sally Ann stayed with Jayden on the bench while he watched Elmo's world on Sesame Street. Suddenly a little boy around Leanne's age or a bit older pushes Leanne off the swing. Leanne fell and landed on her side hurting her left arm.

"What 'd' you push me for?" she yelled

"I didn't push you" said the little boy.

"Yes you did you liar." Said Leanne. "Ya made me hurt my arm. I don't know what ya did that for. I didn't do anything to ya."

"It was my turn to get on the swing" said the boy.

"No it wasn't" said Leanne. "I was here first now get lost."

"No I'm not gonna get lost "said the little boy. He takes a bucket of sand and tries to dump it on Leanne."

"Get away from me" said Leanne. "If you throw sand on me I'll punch ya in the face."

"Yeah right . You're a girl. You ain't gonna do nothin'."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

The boy tosses sand from the bucket onto Leanne. He then walks towards Leanne to hit her. Leanne kicks him down in the testicles and she punches him in his nose breaking his nose. He falls to the ground. Sally Ann saw from a distance and she quickly ran over to Leanne with Jayden. The little boy cried and moaned in pain. Leanne then jumps on him and punches him in the face giving him one of her signature black eyes.

"That's what you get for pushing me and dumping sand on me you idiot. Looks like you messed with the wrong girl today huh?"

"Leanne get off of him" said Sally Ann.

"Mama, he-"

"I saw what he did and I'm gonna talk to his parents right now " said Sally Ann. She examined Leanne's arm. There were no marks or abrasions. She then turns to the little boy.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jacob" said the boy.

"So Jacob, did you push my daughter?" she asked helping the little boy little boy got up and continued to moan in pain.

"Answer the question Jacob" said Sally Ann. "Did you or did you not push my daughter? I'm gonna tell your parents regardless."

"Yes ma'am" said Jacob.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sally Ann. "Did she hit you first?"

"No ma'am she didn't" said Jacob.

"You had no right to hit her Jacob especially if she didn't hit you first. How would you like it if she did that to you huh? "

The little boy paused.

"You wouldn't like it at all would you?"

"No ma'am" said Jacob.

"Right. Ok let's get you to your parents." She said. "Looks like she had a reason to hit you since you were picking on her first and you had no right to do that." They walked along the way to Jacob's parents.

Sally Ann asked the kids what happened on both sides. She then told Jacob's parents about the incident and they fussed at him and made him apologize. Sally Ann also had Leanne apologized to Jacob as well and Her, Leanne and Jayden left the park and went back home until it was time to go back and pick up Nathan. Sally Ann was very tired and stressed out after what happened with Jayden Hitting Jacob and with the pregnancy. She laid on the couch and rested a bit before getting up to cook dinner. Leanne played with Jayden in her room. Hasil comes in the door after "working on furniture for a while. He finished making a bench already and he was working on a table. He was tired as well and he sat next to Sally Ann on the couch.

"Hey" said Hasil.

"Hey babe" said Sally Ann.

Hasil sighs. "I'm beat. I been workin' on that bench and that table fer that couple for 4 hours already and I still ain't done with that table."

"Don't work yourself to death on the two" said Sally Ann.

"Yeah I know" said Hasil.

"I'm tired myself" said Sally Ann. "All I wanna do is just lay here and rest right now. Jayden wore me out and Leanne struck again."

"What happened Now?"

"A little boy pushed Leanne off a swing and she hurt her arm a bit. Then he dumped sand on her and tried to hit her, so Leanne kicked him in the balls and punched him in the face breaking his nose. He fell to the ground then she jumped on him and punched him again and gave him a black eye. "

Hasil got upset a bit but he was pleased at the fact that Leanne defended herself at the same time.

"So what happened with the little punk then?" He asked.

"I told his parents about it" said Sally Ann. "We got both sides of the story from the kids. Plus I saw a bit of what happened and I ran to get Leanne. The little boy's parents examined him. Hell they even fussed at him for what he did. They apologized for what happened and so did I. The kids also apologized."

"So they didn't argue with ya or nothin'? asked Hasil.

"Not as much. It all worked out though. I did most of it. That's also why I'm so drained." She leans her head on Hasil's chest. Hasil wraps his arms around Sally Ann. Sally Ann then holds Hasil's waist and just leans on him. Hasil then strokes her head gently with his hand of three fingers. "I know I gotta fix dinner in a bit but I'm so tired right now."

"Now don't you go worrin' about dinner right now" said Hasil. As he continues to stroke Sally Ann's forehead. He also plays with her dark black coils. "I'll take care of it. You need all the rest you can get. I'll take care of dinner."

"No baby that's ok. I'll do it."

"What 'd' I tell you woman? I said I'd take care of it."

"You sure?"

"I insist."

"Oh thank you baby. I appreciate it." Sally Ann then brings Hasil's chin down with her index finger and kisses him. Sally Ann continues to lean her head on Hasil's chest and to lay in his arms. "Looks like our daughter's been having a kicking party in my belly today at the park."

" Is that so?" asked Hasil.

"Umhmm"said Sally Ann. "She's been kicking me the whole time over there. Even Leanne got to feel her kick and move a bit." Suddenly the baby moved again. "She moved again."

"She did eh?" said Hasil. He puts his hand on Sally Ann's stomach. The baby then began to move and to kick again.

"Good golly what 'd' ya know. She's at it again." Said Hasil. He chuckles a bit then he smiles. Sally Ann smiles along with him.

"I've had some names in my mind for her but there's one in particular I've really considered.

"What?" asked Hasil.

"Jolene" said Sally Ann.

"I like that" said Hasil. "Jolene Farrell. Got a good ring to it. That's just beautiful."

Sally Ann laughs a bit. "Jolene it is."

Hasil then puts his head up to Sally Ann's stomach to talk to the baby. " Hi there Jolene. This is yer fa speakin to ya. I can't wait to finally meet you fer the first time sweetheart."

Sally Ann giggles. "I still gotta go and pick up Nathan from Anthony's. I said I would pick him up at 8:00. He's gonna have dinner over there."

"You think It's a good idea for you to be drivin' back down there and back up?"

"I'll be fine. I drove down there and back up earlier didn't I?"

"Yeah, but what if you have those Braxton Hicks contractions or whatever you call' em or go into labor when yer drivin'?"

"I haven't had any problems so far Hasil. I drove before when I was 9 months pregnant."

"Remember when ya went in labor with Jayden at the school in the office and they had to call the ambulance and take ya to the hospital?"

"Yeah, I asked Lisa to call you and you didn't answer the phone so I had to call Frida. Butch dropped Frida off at the hospital with me and he drove all the way up here to get you cuz you wouldn't answer the phone."

"My phone was dead. It needed to be charged at the time."

"He brought you down to the school to get the SUV" to drive to the hospital and Sheriff Houghton almost gave you a parking ticket."

"Yeah." Said Hasil. They both Laugh. "The point is Sally Ann. I don't want that to happen to ya again."

"What Hasil?"

"I don't want anythin' happenin' to ya where you go in labor and I'm not around to be there to be there for ya. I just worry about ya that's all."

"I know baby. I don't want it to either. Just try not to worry so much though. I'll be fine."

"Where's Leanne and Jayden anyway?" He asked.

"They're in Her and Nathan's room playing with toys."Said Sally Ann. " So big daddy, you wanna have a little fun after the kids are in bed tonight?"

"Well what 'd' ya have in mind?" asked Hasil as he pulled Sally Ann on his lap. Sally Ann giggles. She puts her arms around his neck and he puts his arms around her waist.

"How about Mr. Horse and Cowgirl Farrell?" Asked Sally Ann.

"Sounds mighty good to me" said Hasil. "As long as yer up fer the ride."

"I say I am" said Sally Ann. "Looks like you're in for a fast one tonight."

"Gitty up"said Hasil then he smack's Sally Ann's butt. Sally Ann giggles and they kiss. Later on, Hasil fixed dinner for him, Sally Ann, Leanne and Jayen and hey all ate. Then they went down to pick up Nathan . Hasil went down with Sally Ann in the passenger seat since he wanted to make sure nothing happened to Sally Ann since she wasn't really feeling good.

Chapter 7

It's the dark of the evening and the Farrell family already arrived back home from picking up Nathan from his friend Anthony's house. It was time for the kids to take their baths ant to get ready for bed. The kids took their baths and Sally Ann washed, conditioned and combed their hair. The kids then put on their pajamas and went to bed afterwards but Jayden didn't go to sleep right away. He wanted to say up all night but Sally Ann and Hasil would not allow that. It all started after he had his bath and after Sally Ann put his pajamas on and combed his hair and read him a bedtime story. He didn't want to go to sleep right away. He first wanted Sally Ann to read the story again.

"No baby. You gotta go to bed" said Sally Ann as she closed the Sesame Street Book.

"No bed" said Jayden.

"Yes you have to go to bed."said Sally Ann. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Nite nite sweetie. I love you." She walks out and turns off the light.

"No no no"yelled Jayden. Then he starts to cry. Sally Ann walks out of his room Jayden climbs out of his crib and runs out of his room and into the living room.

"Mama, mama" he said. Sally Ann was sitting on the couch.

"Back to bed Jayden" she said as she picks him up and carries him back into his bedroom. Jayden cries again. It happened back and forth and Sally Ann got frustrated and tired.

"Oh will this little boy go to sleep already" she thought to herself. Hasil came out of him and Sally Ann's bedroom to see what was going on and he saw how tired and frustrated Sally Ann was trying to put Jayden to bed since he simply refused to go. Jayden was also having a temper tantrum.

"Go in and lay down" said Hasil. "I'll put him to bed right now. Hey there buddy, why are ya givin' yer ma a hard time ther? You know you gotta go to bed like yer big brother and sister." Hasil then picks up the crying toddler and takes him back to his bedroom. He then puts him back into his crib then he started to walk away. Jayden started crying again.

"What now little man? You gotta go to sleep now."

"Daddy Daddy" said Jayden. Hasil walks back to Jayden. Jayden then points to the Sesame Street book that Sally Ann read him earlier.

"Though yer ma already read that to ya'" said Hasil.

"Story" said Jayden.

"Oh what the heck" said Hasil. He grabs the book and starts reading it to Jayden. Soon, Jayden falls asleep in his crib and Hasil closes the book, puts it back on the dresser, turns the light off and leaves the room closing the door behind him. He heads back to him and Sally Ann's bedroom and finds Sally Ann laying on the bed in her gray short sleeve pajama top and pajama shorts. He closed the door after him and locked it.

"He's asleep finally" said He said.

"I thought he'd never go to sleep." Said Sally Ann. "What 'd' you do to get him to go?"

"I read to him" said Hasil.

"I read to him one time and he didn't wanna go to sleep but you read to him then he goes." Said Sally Ann then she shakes her head. "That little boy wore me out."

Hasil gets in the bed next to Sally Ann. He lays behind her and holds her. She puts her hands on his gently rubbing one of his with the side of his cheek pressed against hers.

"Looks tuh me you had yerself a pretty rough day" said Hasil.

"I did" said Sally Ann. "I know Yours must've been tiring making all that furniture."

"Yeah, but since I'm next to you it gets better" said Hasil.

"Right now all I wanna do is rest and cuddle with you."

"Alright" said Hasil as he holds onto her.

"Or are you sill up for some of our fun time like we talked about earlier?" "I'm up fer that"

"I know you would be. I'll just take a little more cuddle time first then we'll go for it."

"I ain't in no rush. Whenever yer ready is fine with me."

She lays on the bed rubbing Hasil's arms and savoring his warm embrace then she slowly turns facing him holds him gently and starts kissing him. Sally Ann then rubs Hasil's back as she kisses and then takes off his light brown tank top and starts rubbing his chest. She gets on top of him and they continue to make out. Hasil then takes off Sally Ann's pajama top and starts to fondle and kiss inches of her body including her breasts being careful not to bump her swollen belly. Sally Ann also kisses and fondles Hasil's chest, stomach and navel. More clothes come off and there's more kissing, rubbing, fondling and moving around along the way. Hasil carefully pulls Sally Ann on top of him and holds her by her waist. Sally Ann then begins to sway back and forth slowly then rapidly. Their soft moans fill the air and they continue to make love under the covers for the rest of the night. The next day, Sally Ann was going over a list of needs for the new baby besides the cost of the doctor since she was insured by medi-CAL. She was actually thinking about doing a baby registry. She really didn't need much since her and Hasil had things left over from when Jayden was a baby such as an infant car seat, a few baby strollers, and a play pen. Sally Ann also thought about using Jayden's crib for the baby and getting him a toddler bed. What she didn't know was that Hasil was making a toddler bed for Jayden. Sally Ann continued to write out the list of needs for the baby as she sat on the couch while Nathan and Leanne were outside playing. Jayden was also outside playing with Nathan and Leanne. Hasil then comes in from working on the furniture order for the elderly couple He was already done working on the table and the chairs. He sits next to Sally Ann on the couch.

"Hey darlin'" he said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe"said Sally Ann.

"What cha writin' there?"

"What the baby's gonna need."

"Alright." Said Hasil looking over the list.

"Jayden's gonna need a toddler bed since I wanna use the crib for Jolene."

"Don't worry about Jayden's bed. I got that taken care of."

"And how's that?"

"That's fer me tuh know and fer you to find out" said Hasil.

"Oh is that so Mr. smarty pants?" said Sally Ann

Hasil laughs. He sits closer to Sally Ann putting his arm around her then he continues to look at the list.

"Another double stroller?" he asked.

"It's for Jayden and Jolene"said Sally Ann. "It'll be very convenient for when we all go out somewhere. It was when Nathan and Leanne were little and theirs is long gone."

"Yeah but it ain't necessary" said Hasil. " Jayden can walk ya know."

"You know he runs off" said Sally Ann. "He's two years old Hasil. I have to chase him all over the place at times. I did that yesterday when I took him and Leanne to the park He wore me out a bit plus I get out of breath allot since I'm 7 months pregnant."

"That's true right there" said Hasil."We could always use the umbrella stroller or just take him by the hand when we walk with him. Better than havin' him on a leash. Those things look so ridiculous on kids."

"Yeah but they're very helpful" laughed Sally Ann.

"Aint leashes fer walkin' dogs?" asked Hasil

"Yeah they are but the ones you're talking about are for kids so they won't run off." Said Sally Ann.

"Leashes are fer dogs. Not fer kids and I don't want my kids wearing em'. My kids ain't animals.

"Oh Hasil" laughed Sally Ann. She looked at the list again. "We won't need much stuff for Jolene cuz we have some of Jayden's old stuff like his infant car seat, his play pen, some baby strollers, a baby carrier, a high chair. Bouncer and a baby swing. All of that stuff is in the shed outside by where the SUV is. So we'll only need just diapers, wipes and clothes for the baby. That's all."

"Alright. That ain't bad" said Hasil.

"I could probably add it on the baby registry since Frida wants to give me a baby shower in a couple of weeks"said Sally Ann.

"Sounds like a good idea" said Hasil.

"Jolene must be asleep because she hasn't been moving all that much today" said Sally Ann.

"She probably will in a little bit" said Hasil. "Just give her some time."

"Got an idea for a middle name" said Sally Ann.

"What?" asked Hasil.

"Well I was thinking maybe Danielle" said Sally Ann.

"That's nice but I like the one I got a little bit better." Said Hasil

"And what's that?" asked Sally Ann.

"It's like that famous singer What's her name…'" Hasil was trying to think of her name then he gets it. "Mariah Carey."

"Mariah" said Sally Ann. "That's even better. Jolene Mariah. I really like that babe. It makes sense since Leanne's middle name is Marie. Jolene Mariah Farrell it is."

"I just love the sound of that" said Hasil.

Later on, Sally Ann fixed lunch for Hasil and the kids and did a few more chores around the house. Hasil helped her out a bit before going down to deliver the furniture to the elderly couple who ordered it. Weeks have passed and it was soon time for Sally Ann's baby shower. Invitations were passed to some of the women whom Sally Ann and Frida personally invited. Sally Ann also invited Shurn to come as well. Hasil had the kids for a couple of hours that day on the mountain and they were going spend time with Gwin, Little Foster, their son 10 year old son Eli, their one year old daughter Mattie, and Krake.

Gwin was still the Brennin even after 10 years have passed since Hasil and other members of Big Foster's posse have been shot by the FBI officer . Even though she passed the oak to Little Foster to become the Brennin. Since Little Foster broke the oak that day during the time Big Foster was trying to claim it as his, it was clear that Little Foster had no interest in becoming Brennin so Gwin remained the Brennin over the years even though her and Little Foster married after their son Eli was born. Sally Ann and Shurn were heading down the mountain and in town on their way to the baby shower, but since they had a little time to spare, Sally Ann decided to stop by Starbucks to get both her and Shurn some drinks. Sally Ann is not 8 months pregnant she's much bigger than she was weeks before. Since the baby shower was a casual event, Was wearing a black long sleeved baby doll maternity top along with blue jean maternity skinny jeans and black tennis shoes. Her hair was out in a curly braid out with a black head band wrapped around it. Shurn just wore her regular clothes. Her short blonde hair was wrapped up and she wore a long sleeved yellow cotton blouse and a brown skirt.

"You sure it's safe fer you to be drivin at yer condition?" asked Shurn.

"I'm perfectly fine Shurn" said Sally Ann."I drove when I was 9 months pregnant."

"But cha went in labor after drivin' yer kids to school didn't cha?" she asked.

"That was at the school. Not in the SUV. Hasil worries about me allot drivin' in my condition. He thinks what happened at the school with Jayden will happen again. That's why he doesn't really want me driving as much."

"Well it could and I don't think it's good fer ya to be drivin' allot either" said Shurn.

"How else am I gonna get around Shurn? Walk up and down the mountain? I can't stay in the house all day when there's things to be done and places to go. Now you're starting to sound like Hasil." She laughs.

"How 'd' hell can I help it if I'm worried about ya?" said Shurn. "And you know yer husband's just lookin out fer ya. He loves yuh ya silly girl."

"I know that but just because it happened to me before doesn't mean it'll happen again."

"Yuh need to take it easy fer the sake of that baby and yerself of course." Said Shurn.

They head to Starbucks.

"Ain't we 'sposed' to be goin' to that baby shower of yers?"asked Shurn.

"Yeah but it doesn't start for another hour so we got a little extra time right now" said Sally Ann.

"So where we goin' then?" asked Shurn.

"Starbucks" said Sally Ann.

"Star where?"

"Starbucks. It's a coffee place. They have really good drinks there. You'll really like it."

"Alright we'll see."

"It's time you tried something new for a change."said Sally Ann. She pulls into the parking lot of Starbucks and parks the SUV. The two women walk into the restaurant. They go up to the counter and look at the menu.

"You know yer gonna hafta read meh the menu cuz I can't read a damn thang" said Shurn.

"Ok no problem" said Sally Ann. "They got all kinds of stuff up there. They have teas as well as coffees here just to let you know."

"I could fix myself a coffee or a tea at home really." Said Shurn.

"Yeah but I'm treatin' you Shurn" said Sally Ann.

"I ain't arguin' 'w' that" said Shurn.

"They have hot teas, iced teas, hot coffees, iced coffees"

"Iced coffee?" asked Shurn with a puzzled but strange look of outrage on her face.

"Yes, iced coffee. " said Sally Ann. "It's really good."

"Sounds mighty strange to me. Absurd really."

"They have different kinds. Even Frappucinos."

"What 'd' hell is a Frappuccino?"

"It's a blended drink with coffee or another flavor. It has whipped cream in it."

"Still sounds strange to me but I guess I'll try it."

"Now you're talkin." Said Sally Ann. They have different flavors. They have caramel, pumpkin, French vanilla, cinnamon roll, mango pineapple, strawberry, vanilla bean, red velvet cake"

"Cinnamon roll sounds good to me" said Shurn.

"It is" said Sally Ann. "It's one of my favorites, but I'm gonna get strawberry this time."

They go up to the counter to order their drinks. After Sally Ann pays for the drinks and gets them, her and Shurn go back to the SUV and head off to Frida and Sally Ann's friend Vanessa's house for the baby shower.

"You ain't lyin' now gal" said Shurn with a look of satisfaction on her face. "This is one hell of a drank here."

"I told you you would like it" said Sally Ann. "I think you'll have a good time at the baby shower too."

"I hope so" said Shurn. "Ya know I ain't used to all this stuff losties do."

"Well that's why you gotta get off the mountain more often and try new things"said Sally Ann laughing. "If you don't get off that mountain sometimes, you ain't never gonna try nothin' new."

"Sometimes I just don't wanna."

"Why's that?"

"It's cuz of the way yer people are. I'm talkin' bout the losties."

"I know some people can be assholes, but you shouldn't let them keep you from tryin new things Shurn. You'll miss out on the finer things in life doing all that."

"True."

"And rest assured I would never let anybody disrespect you when you're out with me. You know I won't stand for anyone disrespecting the people I love and care about especially family members and you're my family even though we ain't blood."

"I greatly appreciate that gal" said Shurn as sips on her cinnamon bun frappucino.

"I greatly appreciate all that you've ever done for me" said Sally Ann. "You accepted me and took me right under your wing after hsil and I got married 10 years ago when some of the others didn't."

"They needed some time to warm up to ya that's all" said Shurn.

"In time they did" said Sally Ann. "You and Barbara taught me the ways of the clan and what Farrell women do. I don't know how I would've made it without you two."

"It took a hell of alot of convincin' to get the elders and the Brennin tuh let you stay there on that mountain especially after nursin' Hasil back tuh health after he got shot. He finally put his foot down and said he was not gonna stay up there without you were his wife. Sooner or later they'd see that Hasil has a good woman."

"Yeah" said Sally Ann. "I'm grateful for you guys especially you. You're the best friend I've got up there other than Krake."

"Awww shut it yer gonna make me cry"said Shurn.

"No really you are"said Sally Ann. "You and Frida are the best friends a girl could ever have and I love y'all."

"I love you too sugar plum" said Shurn.

They finally make it to Vanessa's house.

"Ok we're here" said Sally Ann.

They both get out of the SUV. "Just try to mingle with the other girls in here and try and have a good time ok?"

"I'll try. Can't promise you I will."

Sally Ann and Shurn walk up the stairs to Vanessa's house. Sally Ann rings the doorbell and a light skinned African American woman with straight hair in a bob and wearing a yellow blouse, black slacks and some black low heel pumps answers the door. It was Vanessa.

"Well look at who's here. The guest of honor" she said.

"Hey"said Sally Ann

"How are you?" asked Vanessa giving Sally Ann a hug.

"I'm fine. It's good to see you." Said Sally Ann.

" 'm good girl. Get in here already. Everybody wanna see you."

"This is my cousin Shurn" said Sally Ann."

"Hello there Shurn. My name is Vanessa.'

"Hi there Vanessa."

"It's great to finally meet you." Said Vanessa.

" The pleasure is all mine" said Shurn. They shake hands.

"Well come on in ladies" said Vanessa.

Shurn and Sally Ann walk into the house and Vanessa closes the door and locks it behind her. They go through the living room where the baby shower is taking place and hey see the other women there including Frida. In the dining room is a table full of food and goodie bags for the women in pink writing "It's a Girl". There was also a huge picture with a 3D ultrasound of Jolene blown up and a huge sign saying "Welcome Jolene Mariah Farrell". There was another table in the dining room stacked with wrapped presents and gift bags large and small and a stroller as well. Also in the living room on the other side there was a large portrait of Hasil Holding Sally Ann's belly from behind as if he's holding her by the waist, hanging on the wall. There in the picture Sally Ann is 8 months pregnant as she is now.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Water, juice, tea, coffee perhaps?" asked Vanessa.

"No thanks" said Shurn.

"No thank you" said Sally Ann. "We just came from Starbucks actually."

"Ok no problem" said Vanessa. "Whenever you're ready I have drinks for you over here in the kitchen."

"Thanks" said Shurn.

"Thanks again Vanessa" said Sally Ann.

"You're welcome" said Vanessa. Vanessa walks off. Some of the other women were in the living room waiting on Sally Ann who was the guest of honor even though the baby shower hasn't started yet. Frida was there . She was wearing a Fuschia colored off the shoulder long sleeve top, dark blue skinny jeans and some black closed toed wedge shoes. Her hair was down and parted to the side and curled. Frida went up to greet and hug Sally Ann.

"Hey guest of honor" said Frida

"Hey Frida" said Sally Ann. They both exchange hugs.

"Hey Shurn. Good to see ya."

"Likewise gal" said Shurn.

"So how've ya two been?" asked Frida.

"Never better"said Shurn.

"Good" said Sally Ann. "Just ready for this baby to come out."

"Oh girl please. Ya only got one month left" said Frida.

"I know but I'm tired of carrying her already. I wanna hold her in my arms."

"You gotta be patient" said Frida.

"You can say that again" said Shurn.

"Come on over and sit down and get comfortable you two" said Frida. "I'll introduce ya to some of the girls here Shurn."

Sally Ann and Shurn walk over to the couch where the other women are sitting. But first, Shurn happened to notice the portrait of Hasil holding Sally Ann's belly from behind her as if he was holding her waist. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and his brown kilt and Sally Ann was wearing a long burgundy sleeveless maxi dress with curls all over her head with a matching headband to go with it.

"Good golly. Look at you and Hasil there." Said Shurn in amazement.

Sally Ann looks up at the portrait.

"Yeap I see" said Sally ann. "We took that picture a couple of days ago at the photo studio where my friend Paulette works. It was a gift to us from her so we didn't have to pay for it. We weren't expecting it at all."

"Well I just love it. It's beautiful. Yuh two look great. "  
"Thanks Shurn."

"Yer welcome gal."

The two women walk over to the couch to Frida and the other women there. They then mingled with them. The women welcomed Shurn and made her feel right at home. They all talked for a while, played games, ate food that was there and danced to some music. Vicki, one of the women there even played the song Jolene by Dolly Parton as a reminder of Sally Ann and Hasil's baby and everyone was dancing to it. Shurn didn't know the song since she never heard it before and Sally Ann had fun even though she wasn't a fan of country music. Sally Ann later on opened her gifts and cards and thanked all her friends for the gifts. So far, everything went very well.

Chapter 8

Soon the baby shower came to an end and Sally Ann and Shurn were about to go back home to Shay Mountain. Shurn and Frida helped Sally Ann put the gifts in the back of the SUV with the heaviest one being a stroller and another a large box of diapers. She had other gifts such as diapers, wipes, baby girl clothes toys, blankets, burp cloths, and an electric breast pump. Soon all of the gifts were loaded into the SUV and Sally Ann and Shurn were ready to go but first they said their goodbyes.

"Bye Sally Ann" said Vanessa. "It was great seeing you again."

"Bye Vanessa" said Sally Ann. "Thank you for everything. I really appreciate you and Frida takin' the time to plan this out for me."

"Pleasure is all ours honey" said Vanessa.

"That's right" said Frida. "Anytime you need us, or just wanna hang out just give us a call. You know that already though."

"Yeah" said Sally Ann. She then exchanged hugs with Vanessa Frida.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Shurn."said Vanessa.

"Same here" said Shurn. "Now whats yer name again?"

"Vanessa." She said.

"Same here Vanessa." Said Shurn. Shurn and Vanessa also exchanged hugs.

"It was great havin' ya here and seein' ya again Shurn" said Frida.

"Likewise honey" said Shurn. "Maybe I'll see ya again sometime."

"Well we better get a move on before there's allot of traffic." Said Sally Ann.

"Yeah do that" said Frida. "Be sure to call me so I'll know you two got up there safely."

"I will" said Sally Ann. Frida hugs shurn and Sally Ann.

"Bye y'all" said Frida.

"Bye Sally Ann and Shurn" said Vanessa.

"Bye Vanessa. Bye Frida." Said Sally Ann.

"Bye" said Shurn.

Sally ann and Shurn get into the SUV. Sally Ann puts on her seat belt. She starts the engine, switch gears, and then pulls off.

"Those women are so nice" said Shurn. "They really made me feel welcome."

"I'm glad to hear that Shurn" said Sally Ann. "I guess some of us losties aren't all that bad then huh?"

"Naw not them" said Shurn. "Just others. You ain't no townie no more gal. Yer a Farrell now."

"I know" said Sally Ann.

"Once a Farrell always a Farrell even if they ain't kin. In yer case that is." Said Shurn.

"You know me and Hasil aren't goin' anywhere" said Sally Ann. "Nothin' and nobody could break us apart."

"The mountain put y'all together for a reason" said Shurn. "It was meant fer Y'all to fall in love and have them babies ya got. 'Specially the one yer carryin' now." Sally Ann laughs.

"Tell me this. What made ya want tuh name the baby Jolene? That song from the party?"

"No not at all. I just thought it would be a pretty name for the baby that's all. I've always liked that name."

"Well ya picked a good one. "

"Thank you. Hasil picked out her middle name actually. I originally went for Danielle but he said that Mariah sounded better so I agreed to it. To be honest it actually does."

"Jolene Mariah Farrell sounds a hell of allot better than Jolene Danielle Farrell ugh." Said Shurn then she laughed a bit. "Jolene Danielle Farrell sounds terrible tuh me."

"Oh Shurn" said Sally Ann. She shakes her head and chuckles.

They continue to talk more as they ride home. Soon they get there and they both get out of the SUV.

"Well gal thanks fer invitin' meh. I had a great time." Said Shurn.

"I'm so glad you did" said Sally Ann. " I really didn't think you would at first."

"well I did" said Shurn. "You know that picture of the baby in yer belly that was hangin' up on 'd' wall at the party?"

"What about it?" asked Sally Ann.  
"Well that baby looks just like you." Said Shurn.

"To me she looks more like Hasil" said Sally Ann.

"A little but mainly like you." Said Shurn. " Well I gotta get home. I'll see ya later."

"You're still comin' to dinner tomorrow night aren't ya?"

"Ya know it." Said Shurn. Thanks again angel."

"You're welcome and thanks for coming." Said Sally Ann. They both hug.

"Bye" said Sally Ann.

"Bye" said Shurn and she walks home. Sally Ann gets some of the gifts from the back of the SUV and takes them into the house. She unlocks the door, opens it and walks inside with the gifts. No one was home since Hasil and the Kids were still out with Little Foster, Gwin, Krake, Eli and Mattie.

"Guess I'll have to bring in all the gifts myself since no one's home" she said to herself. She walks back to the SUV to get more stuff. She gets a large box of Huggies diapers and puts it on the ground then she pulls out the stroller that Vanessa bought got her for Jolene. She gets more of the gifts out like a box of baby wipes, an electric breast pump. She also got some baby toys as well including stuffed animals. She took some of the stuffed animals along with the box of diapers and walked towards the house. Hasil and the kids came in behind her.

"Hey Sally Ann." Called out Hasil. " What are ya doin' carryin' all that stuff by yerself?"

Sally Ann stopped walking and put the box of diapers down. She turns around.  
"You guys weren't home so I decided to just take em' in" said Sally Ann.

"Why didn't ya call meh?" asked Hasil. "Ya can't be carryin' allot of stuff when yer gonna have a baby."

"I know but I just wanna get all the stuff in the house" she said. "There's more stuff in the SUV."

"Alright I'll get the stuff and bring it in." said Hasil.

"The kids can help out too" said SallyAnn.

The children run up to their mother.

"Hi mama" said Nathan while carrying Jayden.

"Hi mama" said Leanne. They went up to hug Sally Ann.

"Hi baby" said Sally Ann. She hugged and kissed all of her kids.

"How was the baby shower?" Asked Nathan.

"It was allot of fun" said Sally Ann.

"What did ya do mama?" asked Leanne.

"Just played some games and danced a bit and talked with the ladies there" said Sally Ann.

"Cousin Shurn went with you too?" asked Leanne.

"Yeah she did sweetie" said Sally Ann. "Ok I need you two to help carry some of these things inside the house ok? Nathan you take some of these toys and Leanne you could take the rest of these gift bags here."

Hasil got the box of diapers, the box of wipes and the stroller and walked towards the house. Sally Ann walked with Jayden holding his hand.

"Mama" said Jayden.

"What baby?" said Sally Ann.

"Potty" said Jayden.

"You gotta go potty?" asked Sally Ann.

"Potty" said Jayden.  
"Ok let's go" said Sally Ann. She picks up Jayden and walks faster to the house to take him to the bathroom. After taking all the baby gifts in, Hasil, Leanne, and Nathan go back out to the SUV to get the rest. Soon Sally Ann had already taken Jayden to the bathroom and Hasil and the kids came in from bringing in all the gifts.

"How was the baby shower?" asked Hasil.

"It was allot of fun" said SallyAnn. I had a great time and so did Shurn."

"I'm glad y'all did" said Hasil.

"You guys eat already?"

"A bit earlier while we were with the Brennin."

"Krake's supposed to be coming to dinner tonight isn't he?"

"Naw tomorrow night."

"So is Shurn. I know what I'm gonna fix for dinner."

"What?"

"Spaghetti and Meatballs using the bear meat from that bear you and Big Foster shot yesterday."

"That sounds mighty great to me" said Hasil.

"Somethin' new for them really." Said Sally Ann. "They've had spaghetti and meatballs with ground beef, ground turkery and ground chicken, but never with ground bear meat. So this'll be the first."

"Yeah it would be" said Hasil.

"We got a bunch of stuff for the baby so we're definitely good for a while" said Sally Ann. "I know I'll have to pack a bag to take to the hospital for me and the baby."

"It's good to get an early start on that so ya won't forget at "d' last minute" said Hasil. "You didn't have yer bag last time after you had Jayden in the hospital and I had to drive all the way up the mountain just to get it and come back down and bring it to the hospital and I don't wanna do all that again."

"I'll just pack it a bit earlier and and put it in the back of the SUV afterwards" said Sally Ann. "I'm gonna start a bit tonight but first, I'm gonna make a list of what to take and see what I got. You can join me if you like."

"Don't mind if I do but I wanna show ya somethin' first" said Hasil.

"What?" asked Sally Ann.

"Just come and see. It's in Jayden's room." Said Hasil.

"What is it?" asked Sally Ann.

"Nuh uh, you're gonna hafta see fer yerself" said Hasil.

Sally Ann follows Hasil to Jayden's room. She goes into Jayden's room and finds a small bed right next to his old crib. It had a rustic feel to it and it had bears and deers carved on the head board. Sally Ann was shocked and surprised. She just loved it. She always loved her husband's handy work since the day she gave her the bear that he carved for her and the bird that he left on the porch for her when she lived with her brother James.

"Oh my God. Baby this is beautiful" said Sally Ann putting her hand over her mouth in astonishment.

"I thought you'd like it" said Hasil.

"I love it"said Sally Ann. "it's the perfect size for Jayden and it has everything from the mountain carved into the frame. Perfect for a little boy."

"We just gotta get him in it tonight" said Hasil. "Gotta see how that goes"

"Yeah" said Sally Ann with a small chuckle.

" You did a wonder job babe" said Sally Ann. Then she gave Hasil a peck on the lips.

"Thank you darlin'"said Hasil. "Now we can use the crib fer the baby."

"Umhmm" said Sally Ann. "Now that we're in here, how about we look at the stuff I got from the baby shower?"

"Ok" said Hasil. They both look at the gifts from the baby shower together. Later on, Sally Ann made a list of things to pack to take to the hospital and she packed her suitcase accordingly. She also had Hasil take the suitcase to the SUV and put it in the very back. She also cooked dinner for the family and later had the kids take their baths and get ready for bed. The next day, Sally Ann spent the day in the house doing housework, making preparations for the baby, and cooking dinner for Hasil and the kids, and for their two house guests Shurn and Krake. Like she said, she cooked Spaghetti and meatballs using bear meat that she grinded up from the bear that Hasil and Big Foster shot a couple of days ago. She also made garlic bread along with some mixed vegetables which consisted of carrots, peas, corn and green beans as well as baking a chocolate cake for dessert. She also put a fresh clean white laced table cloth on the kitchen table after scrubbing the table down with soap and water earlier. She cleaned the house from head to toe. Hasil, Nathan and Leanne also helped out with the cleaning and the household chores. Sally Ann then put plates, forks, spoons and knives on the table next to the plates. She also put cups on the table next to the plates as well. She put the pot of spaghetti and Meatballs on the table along with a small plate of garlic bread , and a small pot of mixed vegetables. She also put a pitcher of lemonade on the table and a pitcher of water on the table as well. She wanted to save the chocolate cake for last since it was for dessert so she didn't put it on the table. Sally Ann was still in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the table and there was a knock on the door.

"Can somebody get the door please" she asked.

Hasil goes and opens the door. Krake and Shurn were standing right at the door.

"Hey cousin" said Shurn.

"Hey" said Hasil. "Y'all just in time. Sally Ann already has ready on the table in the kitchen. Come in."

He hugs Krake and Shurn and then Krake and Shurn walk inside of the house. Hasil then closes the door behind them and locks it.

"How ya been cousin?" asked Krake.

"Been good actually" said Hasil. "Just preparin' fer the baby and makin' furniture."

"You been workin' yerself to the bone makin' furniture fer them losties down ther" said Shurn.

"It's how I support my family especially with this baby comin'" said Hasil.

"You always had a gift fer usin' yer hands." Said Krake. "Hope you keep it up. So where's yer lovely wife?"

"In the kitchen settin' the table. She's about done."

"Whatever she was cooking smells really good" said Krake. "Can't wait ta get a taste of it."

Sally Ann comes out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hey Krake and Shurn" she said.

"Hey honey how ya doin'?" said Krake.

"Hey darlin'" said Shurn. They all exchange hugs.

"you look like yer 'bout' ready to pop" said Krake.

"Yeah I am" said Sally Ann. "I have another month or so. I'm only 8 months pregnant."

"I imagine ya want Jolene outta already" said Shurn. "I had that feelin' when I was pregnant with my boy Tice only several years ago. You gotta be patient though. She'll come when she gets good and ready."

"Same happened with these three." Said Sally Ann. "Especially when me and Hasil couldn't make it down to the hospital and you had to run and get Gwin to deliver her?"

"Yeah" said Shurn. "That look of panic on Hasil's face when you were 'bout" ta have that baby." Shurn and Sally Ann laugh.

"Hey, that ain't funny" said Hasil.

They all laughed. Jayden came running into the room. He ran over to Shurn.

"Hey handsome" said Shurn and she picked up the toddler and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then put him down. Krake also gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Hey little cousin" said Krake.

Nathan and Leanne then came in from the back.

"Hi cousin Krake and cousin Shurn" said Nathan.

"Hi cousin Krake. Hi cousin Shurn" said Leanne.

"Hello ther' darlings" said Shurn. The kids exchange hugs with their cousins.

"Leanne and Nathan, I want y'all to wash your hands and get ready to eat" said Sally Ann.

"Ok mama" said Nathan.

"I don't wanna keep y'all waitin'. The food's already on the table so let's eat before it gets cold."

"So what 'd' ya fix?" asked Shurn.

"You'll see" said Sally Ann.

"Her famous dish of spaghetti and meatballs" said Hasil.

"Hasil" said Sally ann.

"With what? Ground beef or turkey?" asked Krake.

"Nope." Said Sally Ann.

"Then what gal?" asked Shurn.

"Bear meat" said Sally Ann.

"That sounds interestin'" said Shurn.

They all go into the kitchen and sit at the table. The kids go and wash their hands. Nathan takes Jayden to wash his hands too. The kids then go into the kitchen to sit at the table. Sally Ann puts Jayden in his high chair then puts food on the kids' plates. Then everyone else serves themselves and start eating. They all talk for a while about different issues from politics of the clan, the stupid decisions that Gwin made as Brennin over the years, and just about life in general. They also talked about the food that Sally Ann cooked.

"This food's the best" said Krake.

"Thank you Krake" said Sally Ann. "Help yourself to some more if you like. Got plenty of it in that pot."

"Naw I ain't gonna" said Krake.

"C'mon Krake. Ya know ya wanna" said Hasil."You know ya can't resist my wife's cookin' since it's the best."

"Oh hell. Why not." Said Krake. He then gets more spaghetti and meatballs.

"Ya pulled off the bear meat in this dish ya made" said Shurn.

"I learned from the best" said Sally Ann.

"Glad to know I taught ya real well" said Shurn.

"You may've taught me how to cook the mountain but I still have my lostie ways" said Sally Ann. They laugh.

"My mama's the best cook in the world" said Leanne.

"Thank you baby." Said Sally Ann. "I appreciate that greatly."

"You should try her chicken and dumplings cousin Krake and cousin Shurn"said Nathan. They're ta die fer."

Krake laughs. "I reckon I will dear cousin" he said.

"Same here" said Shurn.

"Y'all might wanna save yourselves some extra room in your stomachs for some chocolate cake for desert" said Sally Ann.

"For a treat like that how can I resist?" said Krake. He laughs.

They all continue to eat dinner and to talk. Sally Ann also brings in the chocolate cake and everyone has slices of it for dessert. After eating, Shurn and Krake stayed a while longer and talked even while the kids went on to bed. They all had a great time together then soon, Shurn and Krake were about to leave.

"Well it's been great bein' here sunshine, but it's time fer us to go" said Krake.

"Thanks for comin' by you two" said Sally Ann. "It was a pleasure havin' you here."

"Pleasure's all ours honey" said Shurn.

"Yeah" said Krake.

"Man am I stuffed" said Shurn.

"So am I but it's so worth it" said Krake.

"We gotta do this again" said Sally Ann. "I enjoyed havin' y'all here."

"So do I" said Hasil.

"And we enjoy bein' yer company"said Krake. Well we best be goin'."

"I'll see ya. They exchange hugs.

"Take care cousins" said Hasil.

"Likewise cousin" said Shurn.

"Bye" said Sally Ann.

"Bye" said Shurn and Krake then they walk out the door. Sally Ann closed the door behind hem and locks it.

"That was a fun evening" said Sally Ann.

"Yeah it was" said Hasil running his hand through his curly dirty blonde hair.

"Guess it's off to washing dishes and going to bed" said Sally Ann.

"Or maybe some late night cuddle time on the couch" said Hasil holding Sally Ann by the waist.

"That can be arranged" said Sally Ann putting her arms around Hasil's neck. They both kiss. Hasil motions Sally Ann towards the couch. She walks backwards and lays back. Hasil then gets on top of her being careful not to hit her swollen belly and they both just make out on the couch.

Chapter 9

Weeks have passed by and Sally Ann is now 9 months pregnant and due any day. Her and Hasil already went to her doctor's appointment that day. It was a Friday and Sally Ann's day off from work and Nathan and Leanne already went to school that day as well. After fixing dinner for the whole family, Sally ann suggested that they take a bit of a break and go somewhere together to have some quality family time and unwind. Hasil agreed and they all went to see a movie. They decided to go and see a family friendly PG movie called Here's Jack which was about a little boy who was an Alien from out

of space who came to earth in human form was an orphan and got adopted by a couple. Hasil, Sally Ann, and the kids are in line to get tickets to see the movie.

"What movie do y'all wanna see?" Asked Hasil.

"There's so many options" said Sally Ann.

"I wanna see Here's Jack said Nathan.

"Me too" said Leanne.

"Here's Jack doesn't sound so bad" said Sally Ann. "They also have Matalyn, The Prison Break, and SuperGirl 3."

"I wanna see Aerials but it's rated R. Damn." Said Hasil.

"Cars 5 is up there too mama" said Leanne.

"But it's already started baby and the next one doesn't come on til 10:00 tonight and that's past our bedtime" said Sally Ann.

"Maybe another time then" said Leanne.

"Yeah, another time" said Sally Ann.

"I guess Here's Jack is what we'll settle fer then" said Hasil.

"Yay" said Leanne and Nathan.

"Next in line please" called out the ticket seller.

Hasil, Sally Ann and the kids go up. Sally Ann carries Jayden on her hip.

"Hi five fer Here's Jack please" said Hasil.

"Two adults and 3 kids?" asked the ticket Seller.

"Yeah" said Hasil.

"How old are the kids?"

"10,8, and 2."

"Children under 5 are free just to let you know. Ok, that's $34.00 please"

Hasil paid for the tickets and the ticket seller gave him the tickets through the window.

"Thank you and enjoy the movie."

"Thanks" said Hasil then he, Sally Ann and the kids all walk into the movie theater. Hasil gives the tickets to the usher and the usher directs them to which theater to go to.

"Here's Jack is in Theater 4 two doors down to your right" He said.

"Thanks" said Hasil.

"Your welcome" said the usher.

"Mama, daddy look there's Kung Fu Panda" said Leanne pointing at a video game machine. "Could I have some quarters or tokens to play?"

"I see Pokemon over there too."said Nathan. Can I play?"

Sally Ann gave Nathan a five dollar bill so they could get tokens to play video games.

"Here's $5.00. Split it with your sister and I'll call you when it's time to go in to see the move." Said Sally Ann.

"Thanks mam" said Nathan.

"you're welcome" said Sally Ann.

"Come on Leanne" said Nathan. The kids run off to play video games.

I'm gonna go and get us some snacks" said Hasil. "What 'd' ya want?"

"Some popcorn, a nachos and a medium coke"said Sally Ann.

"Alright" said Hasil. "Imma ask the kids what they want too."

"Just get Jayden a hotdog" said Sally Ann.

"Ok"said Hasil. He went to ask Nathan and Leanne what they wanted to eat and then to the concession stand to buy the food. Sally Ann sat on a bench with Jayden. Jolene started kicking Sally Ann.

"Your sister's kicking me again." She said to Jayden. "Wanna feel her kick?"

Jayden laughs. He puts his hand on the side of Sally Ann's stomach tugging her royal blue long sleeved tunic top to feel the baby kick.

"No no sweetie you're pulling my top." Said Sally Ann. She puts Jayden's hand on the side where Jolene was kicking her.

"Sisda" said Jayden.

"Yeah, that's our baby sister" said Sally Ann.

Jayden smiled and got excited then he put his head on Sally Ann's stomach to feel his little sister kick and move around. Hasil came back with the food. He then looks at the clock on the wall and sees that the movie is about to start.

"The movie's gonna start soon. We better go now" he said.

"Alright"said Sally Ann. "Leanne, Nathan, come on. The movie's about to start."

Hasil then gives Sally Ann her food.

"Thanks baby" said Sally Ann.

"Yer welcome" said Hasil.

Nathan and Leanne come running up to Sally Ann and Hasil from playing video games. Hasil then gives them their food.

"Thanks daddy" said Nathan.

"Thanks daddy" said Leanne.

"Yer welcome"said Hasil. "Get yer brother and let's go."

Leanne takes Jayden's hand and walks him down to the theater. The family walk to the theater where Here's Jack is playing. They go down the isle and sit in the middle. Sally Ann sits next to Hasil and the kids sit on the other side of her. As soon as the movie started, Sally Ann snuggles up right next to Hasil. She leans her head on his chest and holds him by the waist. Hasil then puts one arm around Sally Ann and has another on a bag of popcorn. He eats popcorn the same time he holds her. Sally Ann also reaches over in the bag of popcorn then grabs some popcorn and eats it. The kids also eat popcorn as well as the food that Hasil bought them. The kids laugh at times during funny parts of the movie and so do Hasil and Sally Ann. They also sneak in kisses whenever the kids aren't looking. The family continue to watch the movie and soon Jolene starts to kick Sally Ann again more aggressively. Sally Ann sits up with her hand on her stomach.

"Ya feelin' ok?" Asked Hasil with a whisper.

"I'm alright. It's just that Jolene's getting pretty aggressive at kicking me." Said Sally Ann. "I think she might be coming tonight."

"Well I don't know about that, but then again who knows?" said Hasil. "Just try to watch the rest of the movie. It's almost over anyway."

"Alright " said Sally Ann. Then she eats some of her nachos and sips her coke. Soon as the movie was almost over Sally Ann started having pains in her stomach These were contractions and she was going into labor. She started grunting in pain a bit.

"You alright Sally Ann?" asked Hasil whispering.

"Just having some pains"s said Sally Ann.

"We better go then" said Hasil.

"It' ain't that bad right now Hasil."

"No I think we should go now fer it gets worse."

"Baby it's not severe. I'll be ok. They're contractions. They come and they go. I need to keep track of them anyway. Besides I don't wanna ruin it for you guys. I wanna finish watching the movie."

"Ok but if it gets worse 10 minutes from now, we're leavin'." Said Hasil.

10 minutes later, the pains in Sally Ann's stomach get sharper. Sally Ann starts to breathe hard. She also moans in pain a little.

"Mama are you ok? " asked Nathan.

"I'm just havin' a little pain baby" said Sally Ann. "I'll be alright."

"Alright get up. We're leavin'" said Hasil. "Yer ma's gonna have the baby."

Everyone gets up to leave when suddenly, Sally Ann's water breaks. Water gushes out of her and onto the floor of the theater where her, Hasil and the kids were sitting. The back of her royal blue tunic top was wet and so were her black leggings.

"Ewww. Mama did you pee on yerself?" asked Leanne.

"My water broke sweetie" said Sally.

"What does that mean mama?" asked Leanne.

"It means I'm gonna have the baby for sure" said Sally Ann.

"Alright come on already" said Hasil. "Get yer brother Nathan."

Nathan picks up Jayden and carries him out. The kids walk down the isle and out the theater. Hasil and Sally Ann walk out behind them. Hasil puts his arm around Sally Ann and helps walk her out. Sally Ann then gets more contractions and they get even sharper and she moans in pain.

"Baby call Dr. Henderson "she said.

Hasil then gets out his smart phone out of his jeans pocket and calls Dr. Hendeson.

"Hello Dr. Henderson? It's me Hasil. Sally Ann's in labor right now."

"How long has she been having contractions?" Asked Dr. Henderson.

"She started around 10 minutes ago. Her water broke too."

"Are they getting any sharper?"

"Yeah."

"Well take her down to the hospital right now. She might be dilated one or two centimeters."

"Ok, thanks."

"I'll call the hospital to see how far she is and I'll come in when it's time."

"Thanks doc."

"No problem."

"Alright bye." Said Hasil then he hangs up. "Alright you go sit down on that bench and rest."

He dials Butch's number on his phone."

"Hello?"

"Hey Butch, Sally Ann's in labor right now. Can you and Frida stay with the kids?"

"Yeah, where are ya guys?" asked Butch.

"We're at the movie theater right now but we're 'bout' tuh go down to the hospital." Said Hasil.

"Which one?" asked Butch.

"Blackburg Hospital." Said Hasil.

"Alright we'll meet ya guys there" said Butch.

"Ok bye" said Hasil.

"Bye" said hang up. Hasil puts his phone back inside of his Jean's pocket .

"Alright come on. We gotta get ya to the hospital."

They All leave the movie theater to go to the parking lot to get to the SUV. They get there and the kids go inside first. Hasil puts Jayden in his car seat and straps him in. He then helps Sally Ann into the SUV and she puts her seatbelts on. Hasil then closes the door to the passenger side and runs to the drivers' gets in. He closes the door and puts his seatbelt on, then he starts the engine, switches gears, backs out of the parking lot and drives off to get out of the parking lot. He pulls out of the parking lot and drives off. They finally get to the hospital and Hasil parks the SUV in the parking lot. He rushes inside with Sally Ann and the kids and Sally Ann cries out in pain as they go inside the emergency room. Hasil runs up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me"said Hasil to the receptionist.

"Yes may I help you sir?" asked the receptionist.

"I need yer help. My wife's in labor right now and she needs some help please."

"Ok we'll get her some right now, but first is she registered to have the baby here?

"Yeah she is."

"What's her name please?"

"Sally Ann Lewis- Farrell."

The receptionist then looks up Sally Ann's name in the computer.

"Ok I found her. I need her Id and insurance card and I'm gonna need her to fill out these forms."

"Lady we ain't got no time to fill out any damn forms. My wife's in labor and she needs help. Get her to a delivery room now."yelled Hasil.

"First of all sir, ya need tuh calm down" said the receptionist. "There's no need for ya tuh snap at me like that. I 've done nothin' to ya. I know she's in alot of pain and we'll get her the help she needs, but I still need her id and insurance cards and for her tuh fill out some forms."

"Sorry ma'am. I just panicked." Said Hasil. "My wife really needs help that's all."

"Once again I understand sir" said the receptionist.  
Sally Ann slowly walks up to the reception desk and pulls out her wallet from her purse. She takes out her driver's license and her Medi-CAL card and hands it to the receptionist.

"Thank you miss" said the receptionist. She takes Sally Ann's driver's license and insurance card and hands her some forms to fill out. She then makes a copy of the driver's license and insurance card for her files and hands it back to Sally Ann.

"Thanks" said Sally Ann and she goes and sits down. She starts to fill out the forms even though she's in alot of pain."

"Just take your time miss"said the receptionist. "I'll get someone tuh take ya to labor and delivery in a bit."

"Ok thank you" said Sally Ann.

Hasil sits next to Sally Ann. Jayden starts crying since he saw Sally Ann in allot of pain.

"What's the matter buddy?" said Hasil as he picks up Jayden and puts him on his lap.

"Mama" said Jayden pointing to Sally Ann.

"Yer ma's hurting alot cuz she's gonna have yer baby sister" said Hasil to Jayden. Jayden continues to cry Hasil hugs him. Sally Ann finishes filling out the paperwork and continues to breathe deeply. She then cries and moans in pain.

"Nathan can you take this clipboard over to the lady at the desk please sweetheart?" She asked.

"Ok mama" said Nathan. He gets up and walks to his mother and takes the clipboard.

"Thank you baby" said Sally Ann in a weak painful voice.

"You're welcome mama" said Nathan as he takes the clipboard of paper to the receptionist. "Here's the clipboard my mom had."

"Thank you sweetheart" said the receptionist.

"Please ma'am call somebody. My mom's in allot of pain and she really needs help." Said Nathan.

'I'll call somebody right now ok?" said the receptionist.

She then calls someone. Soon a man wearing light blue hospital scrubs comes out with a wheel chair.

"Mrs. Farrell I got someone to take ya down to Labor and delivery alright?"

"Ok thanks." Said Sally Ann.

"It took ya long enough" said Hasil

Sally Ann gets up from her seat and walks over to the wheel chair and sits down. The man in the scrubs pushes Sally Ann down the hall to the elevator to labor and delivery. Hasil and the kids follow them down. They get to the delivery room and then Sally Ann changes into her hospital gown and gets in the hospital bed. She is then hooked up to and IV and to monitors in order for the nurses and the rest of the medical staff to monitor her and the baby. Suddenly, both Butch and Frida come running into the delivery room.

"Hey Y'all" said Frida.

"Hi auntie Frida and uncle Butch" said Nathan.

"Hi babies" said Frida as she gave the kids hugs and kisses. "How ya been?"

"Fine" said Leanne.

"Ready to meet yer baby sister?" asked Frida excited.

"Yeah" said Nathan.

"I am" said Leanne. "I can't wait to see her."

"Neither can I honey" said Frida. "I'm gonna check on yer ma now." She goes over to the bed where Sally Ann is laying. The kids say hi to Butch.

"Hi uncle Butch" said Nathan.

"Hey how y'all been?" asked Butch as he hugged the kids. He gives Leanne a kiss on the forehead.

"Good. I'm waitin' fer my little sister to come" said Leanne. "I'm so excited."

"I know ya are baby girl" said Butch. "So am I. I can't wait tuh meet her. What 'bout' you Nathan?"

"Same here"said Nathan.

"Say how 'bout' you little man" said Butch to Jayden. "You excited 'bout' bein' a big brother?"

Jayden smiles. Big broda" he said.

"yer gonna hang out with me and yer aunt Frida fer a while til the baby's born alright?"

"Cool" said Nathan. "But I thought we wer goin' tuh see the birth of the baby."

"That could take hours and ya guys'll be tired " said Butch. "It wouldn't be very fun for ya to see. Not for me either." He chuckles.

"Oh ok" said Nathan.

Meanwhile while Frida is still at Sally Ann's Side.

"Hey girl" said Frida.

"Hey"said Sally Ann.

"How are ya holding up?"

"I'm holdin'. I'm in so much pain right now I could barely think straight." Said Sally Ann then she starts moaning in pain . She breathes deeply as well. "My back is killin' me right now."

"Awww sweetie, you'll get through this in a heartbeat" said Frida. "I just know you will. Ya want me tuh put the bed up fer ya?"

"Some extra pillows on my back should be fine" said Sally Ann.

Frida takes an extra pillow from behind Sally Ann's head and puts it behind her back.

"Hope that helps honey" said Frida.

"It does a bit. Thanks. I appreciate it." Said Sally Ann.

"What are friends for girl?" said Frida. She laughs and hugs Sally Ann.

"The nurse said I was only 2 centimeters dilated. Ugh." Said Sally Ann. "Looks like this is gonna be a long night." She puts her hand on her forehead in utter agony. "Looks like it'll be a long time before I can get that epidural."

"Well look on the bright side. At least you'll get the shot and pain killers again than you did havin' Leanne on the mountain" said Frida.

"That was horrible" said Sally Ann. "That was worse than this, Nathan and Jayden's births. I was in complete agony on that mountain havin' that little girl. There was no epidural, no pain medications nothing .I swore I would never do that again."

"I felt so helpless and so bad to see her in all that pain up there givin' birth to Leanne" said Hasil. "It was eatin' meh up inside greatly."

"I can't imagine Hasil" said Frida."All you can do is just be by her side and make her feel as comfortable as ya can. Just give her support."

"Yeah that's true" said Hasil. He leans over and kisses Sally Ann on the forehead then he starts to massage her neck and her back. Butch walks over to Hasil and to Sally Ann.

"Hey man" said Butch. "How ya been?"

"Ok"said Hasil. "Looks like this baby's comin' tonight or tomorrow mornin'."

"You hangin' in there girl?" asked Butch to Sally Ann.

"I'm hangin the best I can" said Sally Ann.

"Well just keep on hangin. You'll get through this" said Butch.

The kids fell asleep on the couch on the other side of the bed. Butch and Frida continued to be there for Sally Ann and Hasil. Hours have passed by and Sally Ann was in more pain than ever. She dilated to 5 centimeters over the hours of being at the hospital even though it's been very slow. Soon Butch and Frida left and took the kids home with them. Luckily Sally Ann had the kids pack a bag with extra clothes in there for them. She packed Jayden's clothes and things in a separate bag. She had the bags in the back of the SUV along with her suitcase. Hasil went out with Butch and Frida to the SUV to give them the bags and Jayden's car seat. He hugged and kissed the kids good-bye and then went back inside of the delivery room to be with Sally Ann. Butch, Frida and the kids all left the hospital at 4:00 in the morning. Throughout the whole entire time, Sally Ann was doing whatever she could to dilate faster. She walked around the hospital back and forth with Hasil by her side. Hasil gave her back rubs and he held her as well. Soon the pain had gotten so unbearable for her that she just couldn't take it anymore. She was in tears.

"Baby I can't take it anymore. I need that epidural" she said.

"Alright I'll call the nurse" said Hasil. He walks our of the delivery room and to the nurses station. "Excuse meh. Nurse Houston is it?"

"Yeah it is" said the nurse. "How can I help you Hasil?"

"My wife wants tuh get an epidural right now."

"Ok let me check her to see how many centimeters she's dilated and I'll page the Anesthesiologist to get her one."

"Alright thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hasil then walks back to the room that Sally Ann is in and soon the nurse comes in. She checked Sally Ann to see how many centimeters she was dilated.

"Right now you're about 7 centimeters dilates so you can definitely get the epidural right now." Said the nurse.

"Ok" said Sally Ann.

"I'll page Dr. Marcoz to give you the epidural. I will need you to fill out a form along the way."

"Alright" said Sally Ann.

The nurse paged Dr. Marcoz and sooner or later, Sally Ann was able to get the epidural. It took a little time for the epidural to kick in and Sally Ann got some pain relief and some sleep. Hasil was also relieved to see that his wife ws no longer in pain and discomfort. He walked over towards Sally Ann sleeping, kisses her on the forehead and the cheek then back over to the couch. He lays on the couch , pulls a blanket over himself and falls asleep.

Chapter 10

Several hours have passed since Sally Ann has been admitted into the hospital to have Jolene and she was soon to be dilated 10 centimeters in order for her to start pushing. It was 8:00 in the morning and Sally Ann was still asleep. Hasil was awake and on the phone with Butch checking on the kids and giving him updates on Sally Ann's progress.

"So what's the kids been up tuh?" asked Hasil.

"Nothin' much really"said Butch. "Jayden and Nathan are still sleep but yer baby girl's up and playin' video games."

"That early? Damn. I would've thought she'd still be asleep." Said Hasil.

"Naw she's up. This ain't 'd" first time she's been up playin' video games or watchin' tv. I was playin' a couple of games with her. Mortal Combat was one of em. She beat me again in one round. Now she's playin' Grand Theft Auto."

"Oh" said Hasil.

"Anyway, how's Sally Ann doin'?" asked Butch.

"Better actually" said Hasil. "She ain't in pain no more since they gave her the epidural. Right now she's asleep but she might be 10 centimeters dilated and that's enough fer her to start pushin'."

"Spare me the detail on that man"said Butch. "I'm glad she's ok but I don't think I need tuh know about her pushin' the baby out."

"Aw shut up already" said Hasil chuckling a bit.

"So ya wanna speak to Leanne real fast?"

"Yeah put her on the phone."

"Alright." Butch then hands the phone to Leanne.

"Hi daddy"she said.

"Hi sweet pea. How ya been?"

"Fine. Just playin' video games with uncle Butch."

"You havin' fun?"

"Yeap. How's mama? Is my little sister here yet?"

"Not yet sweetie. Got a little time til then. Yer ma's fine. She's asleep right now."

"Give her a kiss fer me and tell her I love her."

"Ok pumpkin."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Pass the phone back to yer uncle Butch."

Leanne gives Butch the phone and Butch takes it.

"yeah" said Butch.

"I'm gonna keep y'all posted on Sally Ann and the baby."said Hasil.

"Alright do that"said Butch. "Call me when the baby's born and we'll be on our way."

"Alright."said Hasil.

"Bye." Said Butch.

"Bye. Said Hasil. He hangs up the phone then puts his phone in his jean pocket.

Soon Dr. Henderson and some nurses come into the room.

"Hey Hasil. How've you been?"

"Good doc. How bout you?"

"I'm fine. Never been better."

Sally Ann wakes up. "Morning there new ma to be. " he tells her.

"Good morning Dr. Henderson." Said Sally Ann.

"You ready to have this baby today?"

"As ready as ever."

"Ok let's do this. But first, I'm gonna check and see how much you're dilated and we'll go from there."

"Ok" said said Sally Ann.

Dr. Henderson pulls the blanket off of Sally Ann then he puts on some latex gloves and checks Sally Ann. "You're exactly 10 centimeters dilated. You're ready to have this baby right now."

"Good. I've been waitin' for the longest time to get this baby out of me. I wanna hold her in my arms already."

"you'll get that chance in a bit." Said Dr. Henderson.

One of the nurses pulls the bed up and another one pulled the metal leg guides up on the bed so that Sally Ann's legs could go up there.

"Go on and put one of your wife's legs up there Hasil" said Dr. Henderson.

Hasil puts one of Sally Ann's legs on the medal guide while another nurse puts her other leg on the other post.

"Now Sally Ann, I'll need you to sit up a bit and put your chin down to your chest and arms to your side and give me a great big push alright?"

"Push like you're going to the bathroom" said one of the nurses. "Just breathe in and give us one good push."

Sally Ann breathes in and pushes holding her breath. Her eyes were closed.

"Harder harder harder harder harder" said Dr. Henderson. "There you go."

Sally Ann exhales and sighs a bit.

"You're doing good honey" said one of the nurses.

"Yeap you are"said Dr. Henderson. "When you get another contraction, I'm gonna need you to give men another big push alright?"

"Alright" said Sally Ann. Hasil walks over to Sally Ann and gently rubs her forehead with his hand. He leans on her.

"Come on. You got this."said Hasil. "Give it yer all."

"I feel a contraction coming Dr. Henderson" said Sally Ann.

"Ok. Take a deep breath and start pushing." Said Dr. Henderson.

Sally Ann takes a deep breath and pushes.

"That's it. One, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

After pushing, Sally Ann exhaled.

"Come on Sally Ann" said Hasil. "Let's do this. I'm right by yer side darlin'"

"I know baby" said Sally Ann. She pushes again and again as the doctor directs her to until the baby's head is visible.

"Here's the baby's head"said Dr. Henderson.

Hasil went over to take a look. "Well I'll be" he said in amazement at seeing his baby girl almost out. He then walks back over to Sally Ann's side. Dr. Henderson continually tells Sally Ann to breathe in and to push. The pushing goes on for an hour and finally after the last push, Jolene Mariah Farrell is born.

"One last push Sally Ann" said Dr. Henderson. "Breathe in and push like you've never pushed before . Come on."

Sally Ann takes a deep breath and pushes really hard. Soon the baby girl came right out. One of the nurses suctioned Jolene's nose and Mouth with a blue nasal aspirator. Dr. Henderson then put Jolene on Sally Ann's chest.

"Oh my God she's finally here."said Sally Ann amazed and happy.

"Ain't that fine. Our baby girl's finally here."said Hasil with a huge smile on his face. The baby starts crying. Nurse Houston then wipes the baby with a blanket and takes her over to the scale to weigh her a bit. She motions Hasil to go with her so that he could cut the umbilical chord. Hasil walks with the nurse and the baby. Jolene's umbilical chord.

"She's 8 lbs and 6 ounces" said Nurse Houston after weighing the baby. Jolene continues to cry. The nurse then puts a small pink hat on Jolene and wraps her up in a blanket.

"You wanna hold her?" asked Nurse Houston.

"Of course" said Hasil.

The nurse places Jolene in Hasil's arms. Hasil holds his baby girl for a little while.

"Hi there Jolene. I'm yer fa. I'm so glad I finally get tuh hold you sweetheart" said Hasil. He then kisses her forehead.

"So Jolene's her name?" asked nurse Houston.

"Yeah" said Hasil with a smile on his face as he holds her. "Jolene Mariah Farrell."

"Wow, that's beautiful." Said Nurse Houston. "You want me to take a picture of you holding your baby?"

"Yeah can you please?" asked Hasil.

"Of course" said the nurse.

Hasil passed the baby to the nurse and carefully pulls out his smart phone. He presses the camea button on his phone to take the picture. The nurse passes Jolene to him and then takes the phone out of his hand.

"Ok smile for the camera" said Nurse Houston.

Hasil smiles holding his newborn daughter in his arms. Then Nurse Houston snaps a few pictures. Hasil then takes Jolene back over to Sally Ann and places her in Sally Ann's arms. Since He already delivered the placenta, Dr. Henderson stitched up Sally Ann since he performed an episiotomy on her in order for her to push the baby out more. She was also getting prepared to get her tubal ligation procedure done but before she did so, she wanted to enjoy her baby for a little while. She held her baby up close to her and just looked into her eyes.

"She has your eyes you know" said Sally Ann.

"And your smile" said Hasil. "She's lookin' just like you right now."

The newborn's eyes were closed as most babies eyes are right after they are born.

"Hello precious. This is your mama. It's nice to finally meet you" said Sally Ann.

Jolene whimpers a little. "Shhh… it's ok sweetheart."

"I still got your phone here Hasil. "said Nurse Houston. "You want me to take a

I'm of you three?"

"Yes please" said Hasil.

"Alright" said Nurse Houston. She snaps a picture of Hasil next to Sally Ann while she's holding the baby. Then she gives the phone back to Hasil.

"Thanks fer givin' me such a beautiful baby girl" said Hasil. "Once again ya really out did yerself."

"I got you to thank for that Hasil Farrell" said Sally Ann.

"Like wise Sally Ann Farrell" said Hasil.

"Lewis-Farrell silly" said Sally Ann.

"Just teasin' ya darling" said Hasil. He kisses her.

Soon Sally Ann had her procedure done and Jolene was moved to the nursery with the other babies. Hasil Called Butch to tell him the news of Jolene being born then him, Frida and the kids left the apartment and came down to the hospital. After the tubal ligation procedure was done, Sally Ann was wheeled up to her room in postpartum in the hospital. She had the room all to herself since she had no roommates. The baby was also brought to her room as well. Late on that day, Hasil was going to get Shurn and krake in the SUV and bring them down to see the baby. Butch, Frida and the kids came walking in the door of Sally Ann's hospital room. '

"Hey" said Frida giving Sally Ann a hug while Sally Ann sits up in bed.

"Hey Frida"said Sally Ann giving her a hug.

"How's the proud mama doin' today?"

"Good" said Sally Ann. "Tired though and in pain since the epidural wore off along with the surgery."

"Surgery? What surgery?" asked Frida.

"I got my tubes burned. Remember?"

"Oh that surgery"said Frida. "Forgive me if I ain't thinkin' straight girl. I didn't get enough sleep this morning. So where's my new baby niece?"

"Right over there" said Sally Ann pointing her head in the direction of the baby laying in the small hospital crib.

"Hey Sally Ann" said Butch. He gives her a hug.

"Hey Butch"said Sally Ann. "Did my babies give you a hard time?"

"Naw, they were no trouble at all" said Butch. "They never are. So how you feelin'?"

"Drained" said Sally Ann. "That labor and birth took alot out of me."

I can imagine" said Butch. "You better get some rest."

"I will" said Sally Ann.

"Hey man" said Butch to Hasil.

"Hey" said Hasil. They bump fist and exchange hugs. They chit chat for a bit then the kids come in.

"Hi mama" said Nathan and Leanne.

"Hi babies"said Sally Ann. Nathan leans over and gives his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Mama, mama mama" said Jayden climbing on the hospital bed.

"Hi sweetie" said Sally Ann giving Jayden hugs and kisses.

"So how've y'all been? You have fun at uncle Butch and Auntie Frida's?"

"Yeah" said Nathan. "We played video games and we went to McDonalds this morning to get breakfast said Nathan. Uncle Butch and Auntie Frida took us there."

Hasil comes up to Sally Ann and the kids go to him.

"Hi daddy" said Leanne and Nathan.

"Hey there y'all" said Hasil. Hugging and kissing his kids. "Hey little buddy"he said to Jayden giving him a hug and a kiss. He picks him up and holds him on his hip.

"Hi daddy" said Jayden.

"You have a good time with uncle Butch and Aunt Frida?"

"Yeah we did" said Nathan.

"Good"said Hasil. "Are y'all ready to see yer baby sister?"

"Yeah daddy" said Nathan.

"I can't wait to see her daddy" Said Leanne. "I'm so excited."

" Y'all need to clean your hands before you can touch her" said Sally Ann.

"Ya heard yer ma" said Hasil. "Go in the bathroom and wash yer hands."

"Baby wait" said Sally Ann. "There's hand sanitizer on the table next to me."

Hasil walks up to the table and grabs the hand sanitizer.

"I didn't see that. Thanks" he said.

He gives the kids sanitizer and they sanitize their hands. Butch and Frida also get hand sanitizer and rub it on their hands before holding the baby. Hasil then picks up the baby.

"Oh my God Hasil she's beautiful" said Frida. "She looks just like you and Sally Ann."

"She looks more like Sally Ann right now than she looks like me" Said Hasil. He then let's the kids look at the baby.

"Oh wow" said Leanne. "I finally get to see my baby sister. She's so pretty. Hi Jolene. I'm yet big sister Leanne."

"Sit down in that chair and I'll place her in yer arms" said Hasil.

Leanne sat down and then Hasil placed the baby in her arms being careful not to let her hold her completely by herself by putting his hands at the end. Sally Ann grabbed her smart phone and took a picture of Leanne holding the baby. Lots of pictures were taken since everyone each had their time holding the baby including Frida and Butch.

"Hi there sweetheart. I'm yer auntie Frida."

"And I'm yer Uncle Butch. I can't wait to play with ya when ya get older."

Butch got to hold Jolene after Frida.

"Well ain't you pretty lookin' just like yer mama" said Butch.

Soon Jolene starts to cry a fussy crying because she's hungry.

"What 'd' I do?" Asked Butch with a shocked look on his face.

"She's just getting fussy cuz she's hungry" Said Sally Ann. "Let me see her."

"With pleasure" said Butch. He walks over to Sally Ann with the baby in his arms and her to Sally Ann.

"There there sweetheart" said Sally Ann as she holds to the baby over her shoulder rubbing her back. Jolene also starts to make sucking motions on Sally Ann's hospital gown. "Yeah she's hungry. I'm gonna feed her right now and it ain't with a bottle so I'm just giving y'all a heads up."

" Ok well we'll just head on outta here and let ya feed the baby then" said Butch.

"Yeah, we'll stop by later on." Said Frida. " Come on y'all. We'll let yet ma rest and feed yet baby sister."

"Okay see you later mama" said Leanne.

"See you later baby" said Sally Ann giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Said Leanne.

"Bye mama" said Nathan. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Bye baby. Love you too." Said Sally Ann. She gives him a kiss.

"Bye bye mama" said Jayden.

"Bye bye sweetie" Said Sally Ann. "I love you." She gives Jayden a kiss.

"Bye daddy" said Leanne. "See ya later."

"Bye daddy" Said Nathan.

"Bye bye daddy" said Jayden.

"Bye y'all" said Hasil. "I love you."

"Love you too" said Nathan and Leanne.

Hasil hugs and kisses his kids and then they leave out the door with Butch and Frida. Frida closes the door behind her. Sally Ann then pulls off her hospital gown in order to breastfeed Jolene. She holds Jolene in her arms, and out her right breast up to the baby's mouth. She puts her nipple into the baby's mouth and then the baby latches in and sucks.

"Imma go back home and pick up Shurn and Krake in a little while" said Hasil. "They're gonna wanna see Jolene."

"As they should" said Sally Ann. "I'm lookin' forward in seeing them myself."

"They"re gonna love Jolene" said Hasil.

"They already do" said Sally Ann. "They did before she was even born."

"So it's a done deal then right?" asked Hasil.

"what?" asked Sally Ann.

"We ain't gonna have no more kids." Said Hasil.

"Yeap. Jolene's the last one" said Sally Ann.

"I hope that surgery works cuz I say we're definitely done" said Hasil.

"So do I" said Sally Ann."I just wanna enjoy the ones we have right now."

"Same here" said Hasil. "By the way, when am I ever gonna get a taste of those breasts again?"

"Hey back off. That's for the baby"said Sally Ann playfully.

"Ya know I can't help myself when I see ya like this woman" said Hasil chuckling. "It turns me on and ya know it."

"Looks like yer gonna have to turn that switch off and control yourself. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Cuz you gotta wait 6 weeks."

"Awww shit." Said Hasil disappointed.

"As much as I want that sexy body of yours, I gotta wait 6 weeks to have it. It takes 6 weeks for the body to heal after having a baby. Not only do I have to heal from having Jolene, I gotta heal from this procedure too." Said Sally Ann.

"Ugh yeah" Hasil grumbled. He sighs.

"But you know that already Hasil" said Sally Ann.

" Yeah. Guess I better brace myself fer 6 weeks" said Hasil.

"Well that doesn't mean we can't have any cuddle time" said Sally Ann.

"Yeah I know" said Hasil. "How about a little cuddlin' when Jolene's asleep then?"

"Sounds good to me" said Sally Ann. Don't you have to pick up Krake and Shurn in a bit?"

"That reminds me" said Hasil. I better get outta here right now."

"Are you gonna stop by the house?" asked Sally Ann.

"Maybe to take a shower. Why?"

"Well can you get Jayden's old infant car seat for Jolene? It's in the shed."

"Yeah I'll get it."

"Thanks baby."

"Yer welcome."

"Alright, see you later" said Sally Ann.

"See ya" said Hasil. He gives Sally Ann a peck on the lips. "See ya later sunshine" he said to Jolene even though she's sucking on Sally Ann's breast. He gives his baby girl a gentle kiss on the cheek then walks out the door. He goes up to Shay Mountain in the SUV. First he hits to the house, takes a shower and puts on some clean clothes. He put on a black tank top, some dark blue jeans, along with a white sweatshirt and his black boots. He then sprays on some of his Stetson Cologne that Sally Ann got him for his birthday. Afterwards, he went to the shed got the infant car seat and picked up Shurn and Krake. They headed down to the hospital in the black 2013 GMC Yukon Denali to see Sally Ann and Jolene. They get to the hospital and walk inside of the room and find Sally Ann resting in bed and the baby by her side in the small Hospital crib.

"Hey I brought company said Hasil giving Sally Ann a peck on the lips. She savored the sweet smell of Irish Spring hair and body wash in his dirty blonde curly locks in skin along with the Stetson cologne that he sprayed on earlier as he kissed her. The smell of him made her Swoon and wants him even more, but she knew she had to wait a long while before she could have him since she just had a baby and got the tubal ligation procedure.

"Damn. He just had to wear that cologne. He knows it makes me want his sexy ass. Ugh." She thought to herself.

"You smell good. Got on that Stetson cologne I bought you for your birthday?"

"Yeah."

"I figured that."

"Hey gal" said Shurn as she walks over to Sally Ann in the bed."

"Hey Shurn" said Sally Ann excited to see her. She reaches out her arms to hug her. They both hug.

"How've ya been?" Asked Shurn.

"Hey there beautiful" said Krake.

"Krake" said Sally Ann excited to see him as well. He walks over to her hugs her and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"How are ya?" asked Krake.

" I'm fine actually said Sally Ann." How about you guys?"

"Fine" said Krake.

"Im good" said Shurn. "Never been better. Can't wait tuh see my baby cousin. So how 'd' everythang go?"

"The procedure? The birth? What?" asked Sally Ann.

"Everythang" said Shurn. "I see ya went ahead and got that operation huh?"

"Yeap I did" said Sally Ann. " I'm still here aren't I?"

"Looks like it tuh meh" said Shurn. "I was just worried you were gonna have complications and I was gonna lose ya like my son Tice."

"No Shurn" said Sally Ann.

"Hold on der a sec" said Krake. " What operation?"

"I got my tubes burned" said Sally Ann. Krake had a puzzle look on his face.

"They're the tubes that release my eggs. I got them burn so I won't get pregnant no more" said Sally Ann.

"Oh" said Krake. "Now why the holy hell 'd' ya go do all that?"

"Cuz me and Hasil don't wanna have any more kids" said Sally Ann.

" Yeah cousin we're done" said Hasil. " Jolene's the last one."

"Well it's a shame cuz y'all two always make pretty babies." Said Krake.

"So how 'd' everything go?" asked Shurn.

"Very long and draining" said Sally Ann. "The pain was agonizing and I couldn't take it anymore so I got the epidural. Other than that it went pretty well."

"Good tuh know." Said Shurn. "How bout that operation?"

"It went well too. So far so good" said Sally Ann.

"It better cuz I'm gonna hafta have a word with that doctor of yes if it don't" said Shurn.

"Well he wouldn't have a word from me. He'd have an ass beatin' he'd never ferget" said Hasil. They laugh.

"I'm about ready to see yer lil' bundle of joy now" said Krake.

"So am I" said Shurn. They walk over to the little hospital crib that Jolene is lying in.

"Awww she's such a doll" said Shurn.

"She's a pretty little thang" said Krake.

Hasil takes a bottle of hand sanitizer from the table next to Sally Ann.

"Y'all gotta put this on before ya pick up the baby" said Hasil."We don't want the baby gettin' sick."

Krake and Shurn both get Hand Sanitizer and rub it on their Hands. Hasil then walks over and picks up Jolene and gently passes her to Krake first. Krake holds her for a while just looking at her.

"She looks just like you Hasil" said Krake.

"I say she looks more like Sally Ann and a little like Hasil" said Shurn.

"She's lookin' more like her daddy right now" said Sally Ann.

"Either way it don't matter. Ya did good cousins" said Shurn."I'm proud 'o'ya fer bringing this precious lil gal into the world."

"Thanks Shurn" said Sally Ann.

Shurn then takes the baby from Krake and starts to hold her. They stay for a while visiting holding the baby and talking until it was time for them to leave. Hasil soon took them back home to shay Mountain. Butch, Frida, and the kids also came back to visit Sally and and the baby again and left since the kids were staying an extra day with Butch and Frida until it was time for Sally Ann and the baby to leave the hospital. Hasil stayed with Sally Ann in the hospital. Nurses also came in and checked on Sally and and the baby as well. They clean her wounds put bandages on them and showed her how to take care of them. She also showered put on a new hospital gown then fed Jolene and put her to sleep. Sally Ann and Hasil both look at their newborn baby girls sleeping.

"She's so beautiful" said Sally Ann.

"Just like you" said Hasil.

"Is that right Hasil Farrell?"

"Yeah that's right" said Hasil. "Looks like we made us some good lookin' babies."

"Yeap, we did" said Sally Ann. Hasil sits next to Sally Ann on the hospital bed and puts his arm around her.

"Tell me this Mr. Man. Did you put on that cologne to get back at me for making you wait 6 weeks?"

"Naw. What made ya think that?"

"Well you know as soon everytime you put on that cologne and you make me want you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah it is. You also got your hair smelling good like Irish Spring to top it off which is making me want you even more. What's worse is no we can't handle fun till 6 weeks from now."

"Well you can take all this as payback fer what yer puttin' me through" said Hasil playfully. Sally Ann laughs.

"We may not be able to have our fun but at least we can get a little cuddle time in." said Sally Ann "You still up for that?"

"It don't matter what we do as long as I'm with you darlin' said Hasil. "The closer the better."

"In that case why don't ya take off that white sweatshirt of yours and get over here?" She moves in the bed slowly.

"Nuh uh. You gotta wait 6 weeks fer all this" said Hasil teasing Sally Ann.

"Ah hush up and get over here" said Sally Ann said Sally Ann playfully. Hasil chuckles and comes close to Sally Ann.

"Take this off" said Sally Ann pulling off Hasil"s white sweat shirt. "Ooooo hello daddy" she then said giving him a sexy smirk as she looks at him wearing his black tank top.

"Well are ya gonna sit there all night starin' at meh? Or are ya gonna come over here!" asked Hasil flirtatiously.

Sally Ann laughs. "I could look at your sexy ass all night for hours if I want" she said.

"Get ova here woman" said Hasil.

"No you c'mere" said Sally Ann. Hasil moves over towards Sally Ann and holds her. They both giggles.

Hasil kisses Sally Ann holding her waist. Sally Ann puts her arms around Hasil rubbing his back as they both make out and snuggle underneath the covers of the hospital bed.


End file.
